You Are The One For Me
by bembem
Summary: COMPLETE! Rinoa had always had a crush on Seifer. So she schemed & pretended that Squall was courting her to get Seifer’s attention. Squall found out what was going on and turned this game into reality.
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII, nor its characters.

**__**

Summary: Rinoa had always had a crush on Seifer. So she schemed and pretended that Squall was courting her to get Seifer's attention. When Squall got hold of what was going on, Rinoa did not expect what would be his next step. Squall turned this game into reality.

****

You are the One for Me

****

Chapter One

Rinoa had always seen the Almasy mansion from a distance but it was her first time today to be inside this huge house. Since her father told her that he would be the mansion's caretaker, she had been silently praying for the day that they would dwell there. The mansion was huge compared to their small hut. She knew that the Almasys' house was the biggest house in their town.

That was quite true because the Almasys are one of the richest families in Winhill. Rinoa heard rumors that that mansion was just a vacation house of the family. They have a bigger house that was more elegant in Esthar.

"Rinoa, please help me with these things," her mother Julia said.

She took her eyes off the house of Almasys and started helping her mother transport their things from the old pick-up truck that their neighbor lent. The kind neighbor even offered to drive them to make their 're-locating' easier. 

Her father who entered the house first carrying two bags of their clothing emerged from the house. "Will you two please move faster?" he grunted.

"Alright, alright," Julia said as she thrusted a wad of gil to the neighbor. The neighbor shook his head. He took the money and placed it again in Julia's hands. "Keep this. You need this much more than I do," he kindly said as he revved the engine.

Rinoa got off the vehicle. When her feet touched the path, she barely heard the pick-up leave. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Never in her fourteen years had she seen a house with so much furniture and decoration! Most of the furniture was antique and expensive. She felt like she was in a castle. The furniture looked smooth and strong despite their old age.

Everything that surrounded Rinoa became less antique when her father lit the bulbs that she did not notice earlier and started to shed light.

"Where will we sleep tonight, Vincent?" Julia asked.

"In the room of the old caretaker. The room is big and I know it won't get crowded with the three of us. It even has two beds!"

Rinoa was overjoyed when she heard this news. She was sure one of the beds would be hers. Finally, she would experience having her very own bed. She had slept on the same mat that covered the cold floor of their small house for fourteen years.

Aside from their family, there were also two other housemaids in the house: Nana Rosa and Nana Maria. But both old women did not sleep at the house. When night came, the two maids went home to their respective houses.

Now, the two maids were helping them unpack and arrange the things that the Caraway family brought with them.

Rinoa took advantage of this chance to check the mansion. She was sure that she would have lots of stories about the Almasy mansion to tell her classmates when Monday comes. All her classmates would envy her because she would be living in that mansion.

__

Can I invite them to come here? she wondered to herself as she walked on the carpeted floor.

Her eyes landed on the wall in the corridor that connected the living room and the kitchen. A lot of paintings adorned the hallway. Rinoa looked at the biggest painting: an elderly couple sitting on a couch.

__

These must be Sir Seymour and Madam Anna, Rinoa thought as she remembered the names of her father's employers.

She looked at the figure of a young teenager standing behind the couch, smiling at her with his intense green eyes. Like his parents, the young lad had their blonde hair.

She stared at the picture of the young man. He was very handsome. He looked very refined as he stood behind his parents, one of his hands resting on the back of the couch. This was the man of her dreams. Her prince charming!

"That portrait was made when Sir Seifer was your age. Now that he's nineteen, I'm sure he's more handsome now. The girl beside him is his sister Xu. She's also fourteen, like you."

Blushing furiously, Rinoa whirled around and found Nana Rosa standing behind her, looking amused. Even if her cheeks were tinted red because the old lady caught her admiring the young man in the portrait, Rinoa could not suppress herself to ask.

"He comes here a lot?"

"When he was a young boy, he'd visit here during summer vacation with his parents. But now that he's all grown up, he rarely comes here. Sir Seymour and Madam Anna visits here every two months," Nana Rosa replied.

Rinoa brought her eyes back to the smiling image of Seifer. She felt bad. She wished she could see this man in person.

"Is he kind?" she asked again.

"I can't answer that. You know... people change," the old maid answered.

But Rinoa had a strong feeling that Seifer was kind. And if they would have the chance to meet and know each other, maybe he would even be her friend...

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Two years passed swiftly. Rinoa had just graduated at the local high school and, like most girls her age, young men started courting her. But she hated her admirers. She did not like courtship. Even her classmates started calling her the Ice Queen.

Her reason was simple. She only wanted one man to court her. The problem was how would he court her if he did not even know her and they had not even seen each other yet?

Every time she passed by the hallway with paintings, she would sigh as she gazed at Seifer's painting. Every night she prayed to Hyne that, hope against hope, she would finally meet Seifer.

She had a strong belief that all of her fantasies concerning Seifer would all come true. And one day, her prayers were answered.

When she opened the front door, Seifer Almasy was standing there. He was already twenty-one years old and he looked more handsome and matured.

Seifer was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, khaki shorts and rubber shoes. The sun was shining behind him, highlighting his blonde hair. His green eyes were smiling at her. 

Rinoa thought she saw a Greek God.

"Hello!" he greeted her with a smile.

Rinoa stood there, speechless, drowning herself in the presence of her prince charming. She thought this was still a part of her fantasy.

"Sir Seifer!" Nana Rosa blurted behind Rinoa. Her mother Julia followed the old lady.

"Nana Rosa! How are you? You look more beautiful!" Seifer said.

"And you're more of a player now, young man! Do you always say that to all the girls that you meet?" Nana Rosa chuckled. "By the way, this is Julia, the wife of Vincent the caretaker."

Rinoa wanted to butt in. She wanted to introduce herself because Nana Rosa forgot to.

She controlled herself as she remembered how she looked. She was dirty. She was currently cleaning the floor and her hands and knees were smeared with was. She was wearing an old dull-colored shirt and shorts that were too big for her because her mother handed down these clothes to her. Aside from that her long black hair was tied at the back of her neck with a band.

"My friends are with me. We'll spend summer here," Seifer continued.

Rinoa's heart jumped with joy. It seemed like her prayers would finally be granted. The next time she and Seifer would meet, she would make sure that she looked great.

She silently walked away from the three people at the doorway. She decided that she would take a bath.

As she passed by the large window, she caught a glimpse of two cars that were parked at the front of the mansion. One was blue while the other was red. There were three guys and two girls standing beside the two cars. The group was busy unloading bags from the cars.

Rinoa was alarmed when she saw the two girls. What if one of these girls was Seifer's girlfriend? Her forehead wrinkled.

__

So what? She's still just a girlfriend.

Rinoa could come up with many tricks just to get those girls away from Seifer.

Because Seifer belongs to her.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rinoa made sure that she was at Seifer's side or near Seifer every second. Whatever he needed, she was ready to assist him. 

She brought snacks. She got any thing that Seifer forgot from his room. She picked up the clothes he left on the floor. And et cetera. She did everything she could think of just to be near him. She did not even care if everybody found out what her feelings for Seifer are. Heck, even everybody thought that she was stalking him, she would still continue what she was doing. The truth was she wanted to tell the whole world. The only problem was her father. She was worried that he would spank her because her father was a very conservative man.

__

Still living in the primitive ages, Rinoa thought. _I'm a modern woman!_

She was delighted that Seifer was also kind towards her and whenever he called her name, it has a sort of sweet note to it.

Between the two girls, Rinoa played pranks on the blonde named Quistis. Rinoa put cockroaches or lizards in the girl's cabinet. There was also a time when Quistis almost puked at the dining table because Rinoa added different kinds of liquids she could find in the kitchen. Rinoa noticed that Quistis flirted a lot with Seifer.

Rinoa got along well with the other girl, Selphie. She learned that the petite brunette was committed to her boyfriend Irvine, the young cowboy who was one of Seifer's friends. Rinoa got information on Seifer from Selphie.

"We all graduated from the same school but Seifer and Squall belonged to the same section. Both of them are very intelligent. They even decided to take up the same course, Business Management, at the same university. Seifer and Squall are both appointed to take over their parents' food chain – a partnership shared by the Almasys and the Loires." Selphie informed her.

Selphie took a sip from the glass of lemonade that was on the table. "Now, both of them have just joined their parents in the business. They see each other at the office," she added.

"Are Seifer and Squall friends?" Rinoa asked. Up to now, Rinoa was clueless as to who was Squall and who was Zell. She was not sure if Squall was the brunette and Zell was the blonde with the tattoo on his face or vice versa.

"Hmm... not exactly," Selphie mused. "I'd rather say that Seifer and Squall are rivals. Both want to outdo each other in almost everything."

"They fight a lot?"

"Fight? No... They are civil to each other."

Their conversation was stopped when Julia called her daughter. Julia asked Rinoa to gather flowers for the vase in the dining room.

Rinoa ran towards the garden. She had already picked four beautiful red roses when she heard male voices. She stopped what she was doing and peeked over the thorn bushes. Near the fountain at the center of the garden stood Seifer's friends. She was going to leave them alone but, when she heard the names of Seifer and Quistis, she decided to eavesdrop.

She walked silently towards the two guys and hid behind the palm tree. The brunette was fuming mad while the blonde man was telling him to calm down.

"Cool down, Squall. Nothing will happen even if you're angry," the man with the spiky blonde hair said.

"And what do you expect me to do? Nothing? He stole my girl!" the brunette roared as he paced back and forth.

"Remember that he won't have done that if you did not bet against each other."

Squall clenched his fists in anger.

"I should have never challenged him! I thought wrong, I though Quistis would remain faithful to me! But just a week here in Winhill and she's already putty in his hands! Fuck!"

"Quistis is just a girl! There are other girls, you know? And they might even be better that Quistis. Eventually, you'll forget her," Zell advised.

"That's not the problem, Zell. I can forget Quistis, but what about my pride? Seifer sure is laughing his heart out when he stole Quistis from me! One day, that man would pay!" 

Rinoa wept inwardly. She never knew that it hurts so much to know that the man you love is in love with another girl.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Rinoa, always remember not to go out too late at night. Study first before going out with friends. Don't even think of having a boyfriend!" Julia ranted on and on as she stood at the train station beside her husband and daughter.

Rinoa nodded. She had already memorized her mother's lectures. Julia had already talked to her while she packed her clothes.

Vincent was quietly smiling to himself, amused at his wife. He would take Rinoa to Esthar.

Before Rinoa could even step on the train, she saw tears fall down from her mother's eyes. She immediately spun around and embraced her mother.

"Mom, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Your daughter is one of a kind... I am a fighter. I don't let others bully me. If a strange man comes on to me, I'd just give him a hard kick between the—"

"Hyne, you'll bring your tough guy act to Esthar?" Julia asked incredulously as she cut her daughter off. She faced Vincent and whacked him on the shoulder. "This is all your fault! My daughter won't be like this if you did not treat her like a boy! Look! She's a tomboy!"

"Julia, Rinoa's still a girl. The thing is boys could never deceive her. The reason I thought her how to fight back is because she doesn't have a sibling to protect her."

Finally, Vincent and Rinoa boarded the train. Rinoa's thoughts started to travel.

She would live at the Almasys' house in Esthar. When she had no classes, she would help the housemaids there. It would be her token of gratitude to the Almasy couple's kindness.

When Seymour and Anna visited the mansion in Winhill, Rinoa got to know them. She bonded with Seifer's mother. Anna even encouraged Rinoa to call her Mommy. Anna saw Rinoa as a second daughter. Anna told her father that she would pay for Rinoa's college tuition. She even said that she would let Rinoa live at their house in Esthar.

With Rinoa living in the Almasy house, she would get to know Seifer better. She would see him everyday.

Seifer, according to his mother, was still single and unattached. He was enjoying his life as a bachelor.

When Rinoa learned that Quistis was Seifer's girlfriend, she willed herself to forget him. She was just starting to do that when she learned from Anna that Seifer broke up with Quistis the following week. Rinoa knew fate was on her side. Even though she still heard from Anna about other girls that had a relationship with Seifer, Rinoa did not get hurt.

Rinoa knew that those girls were just flings for Seifer._ Almost all men do that_, she decided. The woman that he would marry had not arrived yet.

Because that girl is her!

When they arrived at Esthar and saw the house of the Almasys, again, Rinoa stared at it in awe. The house was twice the size of the mansion in Winhill. The walls around the house were high. They even had guards at the gate.

"I'm Vincent, the caretaker of the house in Winhill. This is my daughter, Rinoa," he began.

"Yes, sir! Madam Anna had already told us of your arrival," the guard said. He started to open the gate.

Rinoa was nervous. She kept fidgeting with the hem of her dress. She was worried that it would have wrinkles. She wanted Seifer to notice that she was beautiful, that she was a woman and not just a girl.

She even spent hours practicing how she would smile at him and what she would say to him when they saw each other.

As the gate opened, a red car pulled in swiftly. The driver was driving the car too fast and did not notice that there was mud on the side of the road.

Mud immediately rained on Vincent and Rinoa. Vincent got only mud on his shoes but, unfortunately for Rinoa, she got mud splashed all over her. She looked like she bathed in mud. Her new light pink dress looked horrible.

All her plans were ruined. How could she face Seifer looking like this?

The car window went down.

The young man glared at them. "What are you doing there just standing and sauntering as if you're in a park? Are you deaf? Didn't you hear me coming?" he barked at them furiously.

All the blood rushed to her veins and Rinoa made a dash towards the driver.

A/N: Hello! This is my third fic. Again, it's another AU _and_ another love triangle between Squall, Seifer and Rinoa. This is not yaoi.

I would like to extend my heartfelt gratitude to **_remote_mine_** for beta-reading this chappy. I apologize for the errors I made... I guess you had a hard time reading and checking the grammar of this fic. Remind me again not too write at 4am. =) Anyways, this chappy would never be possible without you! I'd also like to thank you for the "stalker thing". That was the most appropriate word for Rinoa. =)

To everyone who read this fic, please check out **_remote_mine_**'s works. Very great fics. I guarantee you that his works are really excellent. Check out **Twilight** and **A Life Unlived**. =)

Please R&R! Comments, suggestions and criticisms are greatly encouraged. Thanks!

~bembem~


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII, nor its characters.

****

You are the One for Me

Chapter Two

Squall was already enraged when he arrived at the office. He had not slept a wink last night. And that was all because of Yumi who threatened to file rape against him if he would not marry her.

__

Rape? Hah! If there was going to be a rape charge, _he_ was the one who was raped! The woman brought him to her apartment, gave him wine – lots of it – and then she seduced him! The woman was bold, and Squall was okay with a one-night stand.

And then he found out that the reason why Yumi did that was she was pregnant. She wanted to get a man who would marry her because of her condition. The woman did not know who was the father of her unborn child – she had too many lovers. And Squall was, unfortunately, the man she thought would be best to give a surname to her baby.

He never had a woman who did not bring him problems in his whole life. If she threatened him, so be it! But he would never marry Yumi. He was still sane.

At the office, he was faced with another problem. Seifer was absent! And he was the one who was supposed to give a report at their meeting later that afternoon.

If Squall were not that angry at Yumi, he would have forgiven Seifer and Squall would just have given the report. But this was just one of those days that he wanted to unleash all the anger that he felt. And he decided that that unlucky person was Seifer.

If he called Seifer at his house, Seifer would have easily avoided him by telling the maid to tell Squall that he was not at home. And so, Squall chose to see him personally by going to the Almasys' house.

When he got there, he unintentionally ran over the pool of mud. The two persons standing by the gate got splashed with water and mud. He recognized them as the househelp at the Almasys' mansion in Winhill.

Squall was really angry. And he did not have the time nor the patience to apologize to just a pair of hired help.

He pushed the window button and the window at his side came down while he shouted at her. "What are you doing there just standing and sauntering as if you're in a park? Are you deaf? Didn't you hear me coming?" he growled.

"You jerk!" the girl yelled at him as she charged at him.

He shot daggers at her. He motioned the security guard to open the gate wider. He closed the window of his car.

He was already passing through the gate when he heard loud breaking of glass. He immediately stepped on the brakes and whirled around in his seat. He stared in horror as he saw that the window at the back of his car was broken.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he looked at the backseat and saw a huge, dirty and muddy rock surrounded by broken glass.

Another sound of breaking glass followed.

Squall immediately got off his car and he saw the girl picking up another big rock.

"Rinoa! Stop it already!" the old man standing near her scolded the girl.

The girl called Rinoa was clutching the rock. "What?! Are you still gonna ignore us? Just because you're in that fancy car of yours doesn't mean—"

He cut her off. "Do you know what you just did?! The windows you broke are expensive! Do you have money to pay for those windows?"

"And you want me to pay for those?" she incredulously asked. "This is what I should pay to assholes like you!" she screamed at him as she tried to hurl the rock at him, but the old man grabbed her arms.

"Sir, please forgive my daughter. She's still young that's why she's so fearless," he said.

The girl spun on her heel and faced the old man. "Why should you apologize to that asshole?" she asked angrily. The old man let go of her arm.

Squall wanted to strangle the girl. _Does this bitch know who I am?_

"I can have you arrested for that!" he shouted at her.

"Are you threatening me? You just try that!" she screamed at him, her face red with anger.

__

Bitch, he muttered to himself. He stepped closer to the two. "Hey, old man, you oughta lecture your daughter. I might forget that she's a girl and punch her good!"

"Hah! Are you trying to scare me? Me? You just do that and I'll hit you twice! If you think that you could just belittle us, you're wrong! You're going to sue me? Have me arrested? Okay, let's see! I'll sue you, too!"

Squall was furious with this girl. He gritted his teeth. Girls just really brought problems to his life!

"You seem like you don't have an answer for that, Squall." And it was followed by loud laughter.

Squall spun around. Seifer was standing with his hands on his hips. The guard was beside him.

"There is nothing funny about this! Two of my windows are broken because of this bitch!" he replied angrily.

Seifer approached Squall's red Evolution. He inspected the car's damage then looked at Rinoa. The girl suddenly stepped backward which made Squall's eyebrow arch in wonder. Rinoa looked like she wanted to vanish from where she was standing.

"Huge damage," Seifer said. "But this shouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you," he told Squall as he smirked at him.

"What? Are you telling me this is all my fault?" he exploded.

"You insulted them. You did not treat them as people. That's very bad, Squall."

"Now you're telling me that you're siding with these people?" Squall sputtered.

"Of course not! I am just pointing out the facts. You better come inside. You need a drink. You need to cool down."

"And my car?" Squall demanded.

"I'll take care of it," Seifer said as he put his arm over his friend's shoulders.

Before the two young men passed the gate, Seifer looked back at the caretaker and his daughter.

"Vincent, go to the servant's quarters so you can change. You might catch a cold in those wet clothes."

"Thank you, Sir Seifer," Vincent humbly said.

The loud-mouthed girl remained silent.

__

So... she knows how to be humiliated. Squall mused that the day will come that this girl would suffer from his hands.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Three days had passed before Rinoa could muster enough courage to talk to Seifer and thank him for his help. When she saw Seifer at the gate on that mud-shower-day, she wanted the earth to swallow her.

What would he think of when he saw her looking like that? When she attacked Squall? 

__

Turn off! her mind screamed.

Yes, Seifer noticed her all right, but she never dreamt he would pay attention to her in that scenario.

She breathed sharply when she saw Seifer's blue Porsche Baxter. After he parked the car, she cautiously walked towards the garage.

"S-sir Seifer!"

Seifer looked at her. He looked as if he was trying to remember her name.

"Rinoa, right? You were the one who had a shouting bout with Squall, right?" he said as he smiled slightly.

Rinoa hung her head in shame. She was still embarrassed.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me out there," she shyly said as she shifted from one foot to another.

"That's nothing," Seifer said.

"You had to pay a lot for the damage that I've done to his car."

Rinoa almost flinched when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Seifer standing in front of her.

__

Hyne... please tell me this is real.

"That's just gil. It doesn't amount to the amusement I got when I saw Squall dumbfounded at you! That was the first and only time that he acted that way and it was very hilarious!" Seifer blurted.

Rinoa was confused with what Seifer had said.

"Are you and Squall rivals?" she asked.

"Not exactly, but we both get..." he paused as he chose a word. "... elated when we outdo one another. We are competitors. You can call it professional jealousy since we have the same job, although we can't destroy each other because our company would face the consequences."

Rinoa slowly nodded her head, as she understood the relationship between the two men.

"By the way, I heard you're studying. At what college?" Seifer asked.

"Esthar Community College," Rinoa replied.

"Hey, I pass by there when I go to the office. I can give you a ride to school. Is that okay with you?"

Her heart threatened to leap off her chest.

"Yes, sir! I would like that very much!"

"Stop calling me 'sir'. I'm not that old."

"If that's what you want... Seifer," Rinoa said as she rolled his name on her tongue.

Seifer patted her on the shoulder. Which made Rinoa giddy.

"I think you and I could become very good friends," Seifer said.

__

Friends? That was not the only thing that could happen. Because Rinoa wanted to be his wife.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rinoa's happiness was short-lived. Seifer only drove her to school for a month. She found out that he was only using her to make his current girlfriend Sarah jealous. Sarah's apartment was just near Rinoa's school. Seifer wanted Sarah to see that he could easily replace her.

Rinoa discovered this when a tall leggy redhead stepped in front of Seifer's car at an intersection one morning.

"I want to talk to you, Seifer!" the woman hissed.

Seifer parked his car by a nearby shop.

"Just a minute, Rinoa," he said before he got off the car.

Rinoa could hear everything even if the couple was a few feet away from the car.

"What were you thinking by showing off with that girl in your car?" she spat at him as she poked him in the chest.

"Why are you giving me a piece of your mind when it was you who started going out with other men even if you're already my girlfriend? Listen, Sarah, I can also play your game!" he seethed.

The two talked some more and argued. At the end, the woman gave up.

"Okay, I'll never look at another guy again. Just get that girl out of your car!"

"Sure!"

Seifer got in the car. Rinoa felt her tears threatening to fall. _Why in the world did I misinterpret Seifer's kindness?_

"I think this would be the last time I drive you to school. My girlfriend is getting jealous. I hope you understand," Seifer said softly.

She nodded weakly.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Rinoa was not herself. That night, she thought about Seifer. She loved him. Why won't he love her? Just because she's a maid?

Her pillow was wet with tears. _Maybe if I were rich Seifer would notice me_.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

For the time being, Rinoa avoided Seifer. She was a little mad at him. The problem was she still was in love with him. Seifer was still the man she wanted to marry.

Maybe Seifer would start paying attention if she finished college. But she had just started and she still had a long way to go! And women still flirted with Seifer. What if one of them would force him to marry her? And that Sarah, it looked like Seifer was serious with her.

She sat down at the bench in the garden, staring at the sky, when she heard someone calling her name.

__

Madam Anna! she realized as she heard the voice of the kind lady. She whirled around and saw the well-bred woman sitting at the balcony. Anna waved at her.

"Come join me for tea, Rinoa!" Anna invited her.

She got up. She did not want to reject her employer's offer. Whenever Anna visited Winhill, she asked Rinoa to come with her. Anna told her many stories, especially stories about her and her life.

Anna came from a poor family but because she had a good head on her shoulders, she finished college. She became a bank manager and, there, met Seymour Almasy. Although Anna had lived affluently, she never forgot where she came from. She remained kind and humble. She treated everyone equally.

"How's school?" Anna asked as Rinoa sat across her.

"I'm doing fine in school, Madam," she said.

Anna frowned at her.

"Mommy," Rinoa corrected herself.

Anna smiled at her. "That sounds better, dear." She put her teacup on the table. "Is it true that you fought with Squall?"

Rinoa groaned inwardly. She told Anna what had exactly happened. When she finished recounting the event, Anna shook her head from side to side.

"Those two, really! Ever since they were kids, they had tried to outdo each other. We thought they passed that stage and would become friends. But that did not happen. What the other one had, the other wanted! From cars to girls. Those two will never get married if they keep fighting over one girl."

Rinoa's ears perked up.

"Do you mean... if Squall likes one girl, Seifer would go after her?"

Anna nodded. "Have you met Sarah? Sarah is Seifer's girlfriend but before that, Squall courted her. I think those two boys are having a contest on girls."

An idea popped into Rinoa's mind. But it was impossible. She was mad at Squall and Squall was mad at her. But if she could charm Squall into wooing her, Seifer would definitely court her.

She could easily make Seifer fall in love with her if Seifer would be her boyfriend. After all, Rinoa was confident enough that he would learn to fall in love with her.

But what about Squall? It would be difficult to make Squall like her. A plan started to take shape in Rinoa's mind.

****

A/N: Hi, everybody! I hope you liked Chapter Two. I would like to acknowledge **_remote mine_** *please take a bow, my friend* for beta-reading this chappy. I'd also like to thank all the people who read this fic.

**__**

SkyeLight: Wow! Thanks so much! I just wanted the characters to be like... you know... normal people who are imperfect in one way or another. I'm really glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chappy, too. Thanks again!

**__**

remote mine: Hehe! Yep, it's funny alright. But I put this story in Romance/Drama category. It will be romance/drama in future chapters. =) Fixed the summary... thanks! I really appreciate everything... the comments, suggestions, criticisms, encouragement... and most especially, the beta-reading! I hope you didn't get a headache from beta-reading this chappy. =) Thanks so much again!

Please R&R! Comments, suggestions and criticisms are greatly encouraged. Thanks!

**__**

~bembem~


	3. Chapter Three

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII, nor its characters.

****

You are the One for Me

Chapter Three

Xu's forehead wrinkled as she saw a delivery boy with a bouquet of peach roses at the gate of their house. The wrinkles got deeper especially when the security guard called for the daughter of the caretaker of their house at Winhill. The girl was smiling radiantly as she received the bouquet and walked back to the servants' quarters.

The first time that maid arrived at Esthar, Xu was infuriated. _That girl sucks up to my mother! She's too ambitious! She wants my brother to be her boyfriend? That would be the day! My brother has taste!_

But what made Xu hate Rinoa more was what that maid did to Squall. _That was too much!_ _She just got splashed with mud... and what did she do? Break his car windows ! And my stupid brother even sided with that bitch!_ _As if something that is new._

When she was still young, she already witnessed the rivalry between Seifer and Squall in just about everything. And that was also the reason why Seifer would not allow her to be 'too friendly' with Squall. Seifer was the reason why she still hid her feelings for Squall up to now.

But she still hoped that the two men would fight over her. When that happened, Xu would have a chance with Squall.

As of now, she mind went back to that bitch Rinoa. Xu had to admit that Rinoa was beautiful. _Maybe those flowers were from some boy in school_.

She was wondering why Rinoa looked very happy. Xu knew that look. Rinoa always looked very happy and radiant whenever Seifer was around.

She decided to observe Rinoa.

The next day, a bouquet of pink tulips arrived for Rinoa. Fortunately, for Xu, Rinoa was not at home. Xu decided to receive the flowers.

She almost dropped the bouquet when she read the card. She was so shocked that she read the card again. 

_Rinoa,_

These flowers are beautiful...

But not as beautiful as you.

Squall

Xu blinked. She stared at the card that she was holding. _That's impossible!_

She waited for Rinoa to come back from school. Holding the bouquet, she went to the servants' quarters. Rinoa was just opening the door.

"These flowers arrived for you," Xu said as she handed Rinoa the bouquet.

"Thank you!" Rinoa said as she grinned from ear to ear.

Xu restrained herself. She did not want the maid to notice that she was upset. It would be difficult to get information from Rinoa if she would confront her about the flowers.

"Those are from Squall," Xu added, hoping Rinoa would tell her more.

"Ah, yes! I think he had given me around four bouquets already. He said sorry and he wanted to kiss and make up – just make up, you know? – with the first one. But when he sent me those other flowers, I really don't know why. Maybe it's possible that he's trying to win me over with these flowers?" she asked Xu as she cocked her head prettily. She sniffed the flowers.

Xu's eyebrows arched. She almost told Rinoa that Squall had not lost his mind yet to send her flowers.

"But if he would court me, there's nothing wrong with that, right? He's still single," Rinoa continued as she hugged the bouquet to her chest.

"It's possible that those flowers mean friendship," Xu said.

"No, I really really have a strongfeeling that he likes me," Rinoa said.

Xu decided to leave the delusional maid. She could not listen to another word of Rinoa's fantasizing.

But what Rinoa said kept echoing in her mind.

Yes, it's possible that Squall was courting Rinoa but not because he liked Rinoa. Squall was courting Rinoa because he found out that Seifer is falling for the maid.

Seifer was doing sit-ups when she barged in his room.

"Seifer, tell me the truth! Are you and Rinoa having a relationship?"

"What are you talking about?" Seifer said scowling as he sat up straight.

"You're too kind to her!" Xu said.

"So? I'm just helping the girl to adjust to her new environment. And she sort of helps me with my problems."

"Do you know that Squall is courting her?"

Seifer laughed out loud as he stood up. "You must be kidding."

"I am not!" Xu screamed at him. "Squall sends flowers to that girl in this house!"

All the doubt on Seifer's face disappeared little by little as he listened to Xu.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Marriage?" Squall blurted.

"That is the only way I could think of so that Yumi won't sue you," Zell explained. "I would suggest also that you get the best lawyer if you won't agree to her terms."

"That is exactly what I will do! That girl thinks she could easily manipulate me." Squall plopped down on his swivel chair and ran his fingers through his wavy chestnut hair. "Women! They only bring problems to this world!"

Zell shook his head. "Your luck just ran out when you met Yumi."

"I should never have succumbed to her charms!" Squall angrily said.

"You think Yumi might win this case?" Zell asked him.

"You know me, Zell. No one has ever defeated me."

"Uhm... may I remind you of someone named Seifer?"

"Zell, are you really my friend or not? You're making me angrier! And may I also point out that he does not win at all times. I also beat him!"

Zell shook his head as he leaned back on the couch in his friend's office. "When will you ever stop this stupid contest of yours?"

"This would only stop if one of us will give up, which I remind you will never be me," Squall said smugly.

"Okay, okay. Change topic. Let's go back to that problem with Yumi. I think I have a solution for that."

"What?"

"Remember the saying 'fight fire with fire'?"

"So?"

"Why don't you use a girl to give that problem a solution?"

Before Zell could even explain what he was saying, the door opened and Seifer came in.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Seifer asked as he noticed Squall's problematic face.

"Do you have an important reason as to why you're here?" Squall demanded.

"Of course! This concerns the accounting firm that we hired. We need to change them."

Zell stood up.

"We'll talk next time, Squall. See you around, Seifer," Zell said as he nodded towards Seifer.

When Zell left the room, the two men started to discuss, or rather, debate on the pros and cons of the accounting firm. They argued if they should retain the firm or not.

At the end, Squall had to give up. Seifer's reasons for his decision were better. Squall knew that the company would suffer if they pursued with Squall's ideas.

Squall knew he lost this battle. He became angrier not because of his loss but because the problem with Yumi kept occupying his mind.

"By the way, not that I'm interfering with your personal life. It's just that I found out that you're courting Rinoa," Seifer said.

"Rinoa?" That was the first time Squall had heard that name in his life.

"C'mon, Squall, don't pretend as if you don't know her. I know you're sending her flowers! I'm just wondering... why the sudden turn around? I know how furious you were with her when she broke your car windows."

Squall stood there with his mouth hanging open. He remembered the maid at Seifer's house. _Why the hell would I court that bitch?_

"I just want to remind you that that girl is different. She's one of a kind. Her father taught her how to fight and defend herself. When the time comes and she finds out that you're only playing her..." Seifer shook his head. "Who knows what she could do?"

Squall stared at the man in front of him. It was clear that Seifer was telling him to stop this madness, to stop courting Rinoa, _which_ he was clearly not doing so to begin with. _Is it possible that Seifer's interested in that bitch?_

But the biggest question was who sent the flowers? Squall was definitely sure that those flowers weren't from him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rinoa was very happy when she went to school. Her plans were working! Because Seifer thought Squall was courting her, Seifer was now kinder to her. Proof was he started driving her to school again!

Xu did not know that she helped a lot in Rinoa's plan. It was so simple. Rinoa just needed to pretend Squall was courting her even if that was not true. She didn'tworry about the money that she spent on the flowers. She had saved up by having a soda and crackers for her lunch at school. She would do anything just to get Seifer to notice her.

The afternoon went by swiftly. When she got out of the school, she was so surprised and happy. Seifer was standing near the school gate. _He waited!_ This was the first time Seifer would take her home from school.

"Hi!" Seifer said casually. "I just happened to pass by and I said to myself, why don't we go home together?"

She smiled at Seifer and he opened the passenger door.

"Rinoa!"

Both of them spun around to the person who called her. Rinoa did not know what to do nor say when she recognized the figure behind them.

__

S-squall?

"Did you forget about our date?" Squall said as he forced a smile at her, his blue eyes boring deep into her chocolate ones.

She felt Seifer's gaze upon her.

"Uhh... date?" she said dumbly.

"Of course! But I forgive you for being forgetful. We can still go, right?" Squall said as he stepped beside her.

Rinoa almost ran away when Squall casually put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry, Seifer. First come, first served," Squall said, smirking at him.

Rinoa looked at Seifer. His jaw was clenched. _Is he jealous_?

She looked at Squall.

"Let's go," the man beside her said as he pulled her.

Rinoa pondered. If she refused, Seifer might notice that she didn't like Squall but that was the message that she wanted Seifer to see. But if she went with Squall, she didn't know where Squall would take her and she would never know why he was there.

"I'm really sorry, Seifer," she apologized. Rinoa decided she could easily escape Squall. And if Seifer would get jealous, more power to her.

She secretly triumphed as she saw Seifer's face turn dark. She forced herself not to smirk as she heard Seifer slam the car door loudly.

Rinoa got in Squall's car. Squall revved the engine and drove the car. When they were a few blocks away from her school, Rinoa faced Squall.

"I think you better stop the car. I'm going to get off," she said with a straight face.

Squall stepped on the gas pedal and the Evolution VIII moved faster. Rinoa shut her eyes tight as she began to feel nervous.

"I think the two of us have a lot to talk about," Squall said as he stared straight at the road.

"If you're thinking that I went with you because I like you, you're wrong!" Rinoa snapped at him.

"Really? Then why did you make everyone believe that I'm courting you? I called up the security guard and asked him if he knew what the flowers were and from what shop they were bought from. He told me that they were peach roses, pink tulips, white and red roses, and the lilies – they were all from Flower Haven," he said. "And may I add that this store had only one branch in Esthar which was conveniently right across your school."

Rinoa felt as if the world was closing in on her.

Squall made a sharp turn and continued to drive at a high speed. "I went there earlier this afternoon and asked about the person who ordered these flowers. And what do you know? She looks just like you! Black hair with brown highlights, creamy complexion, heart-shaped face!"

Rinoa kept silent. She knew she owed Squall big time. She had used him.

"I think I could guess why you did that," Squall continued. "You wanted to get Seifer to notice you or you wanted him to get jealous. Am I right?"

Rinoa pouted.

Squall chuckled.

"Are you only going to do that? Where was the tigress that I saw before?"

"If you won't stop this car, you're going to see that tigress again," Rinoa warned him.

Squall slowed down to a stop in front of a restaurant.

"We still have a date. Remember?" he said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay! I admit it! I used your name. But nothing bad happened," Rinoa said.

"Nothing bad happened? Young lady, do you know that as soon as one of my relatives discover that I am 'courting' you, they will disown me! They will say that my behavior was inappropriate! Unbefitting of Loires! You owe me, Rinoa, and you have to pay for that," Squall said sternly.

"All you have to do is," Squall continued. "Get Yumi out of my life. She would also ruin my reputation. If you could do that, I can tell you that we're even. I could even help you with your infatuation with Seifer."

Rinoa wanted to correct Squall that she did not feel infatuated with Seifer but she chose to keep silent.

"If you refuse my offer, I can do many things to make him dislike you," he said smugly.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes. _This is blackmail!_ But did she have a choice? And she would not pass up the chance to make Seifer fall in love with her.

"What will I do so that this _Yumi_ will stop pestering you?" she asked.

Squall grinned triumphantly. "Use your imagination. Besides, you're both girls, you know what could scare her or stop her. If you need to tell her that you're my wife, that's fine with me. Just make sure that she is the only one who will hear that. I don't want rumors and scandals."

__

Especially me! I would never ever tell the whole world that this bastard is my husband! I'd rather die!

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Fight fire with fire. That was what he did. And Squall believed Rinoa was successful. Yumi had stopped calling him and visiting him in his office for four straight days. Whatever Rinoa did was really effective.

He breathed in the cold air that the morning brought as he opened the front door of his house. Squall was sure that this day would be a very good day for him.

"Sir Squall!" one of his housemaids called him inside. "There's a phone call for you."

"Who?"

"Zell. And he said that it was really urgent and he needs to talk to you." 

He accepted the cordless phone that the maid was holding.

"Zell?"

"Squall!"

Squall noticed Zell had a worried tone.

"Yes, what? What's the problem?"

"I just heard that something happened to Yumi on the radio. I think you should call a lawyer."

"Why should I call a lawyer?"

"Yumi was found dead. Murdered!"

****

A/N: Hi to everyone! I really hope you liked Chapter Three. Please please please don't get mad at me for the very very late update. *begs and throws herself on her knees*. Again, to my very dear friend **_remote mine_**, thank you for beta-reading! I'm really sorry if my grammar was horrible. *sigh* I rarely speak in English here in the Philippines... please please plase forgive me. *hug*

Woah! Reviews??? Thank you so so much! *hugs everybody*

**__**

*^cadette^*: I'm glad you liked this fic and it 'rocked your jox'. What does 'jox' mean? Anyway, thanks!

**__**

Teapottie: Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this fic! I really appreciate your review. Thanks!

**__**

.: Hehe! I didn't notice that Squall and Rinoa kick ass in this fic. Anyway, thanks!

**__**

Cassandra: I'm sorry for the delay of the update. *looks at you with puppy dog eyes* I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks!

**__**

Tobu Ishi: I've watched Sabrina but I really didn't base the plot on that movie. Anyway, I didn't notice that the movie and this fic had a similar storyline. Thanks for pointing that out, though! I'll do my best to improve on the description part on the next chapter! Thanks so much!

**__**

remote mine: You're not bad luck! This fic is not cursed! Hehe! I hope you didn't have another headache beta reading this chappy. Anyway, thank you (again!) for beta reading. I didn't know that you're from California. =D Again, thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks thanks! 

Please R&R! Comments, suggestions and criticisms are greatly encouraged. Thanks!

**__**

~bembem~


	4. Chapter Four

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII, or its characters.

****

You are the One for Me

Chapter Four

The Almasy household was thrown into chaos when the police arrived. They had a warrant of arrest for Rinoa.

"Why are you arresting her?" Anna asked.

"She is the principal suspect for the death of Miss Yumi Leska."

Rinoa started to protest. "I did not kill her! And why would I kill her?"

One of the uniformed men held Rinoa's arm firmly.

"It'd be better if you'd explain at the station," he said.

Another policeman started to read Rinoa her rights.

Rinoa was horrified. What would happen to her?

"Don't worry, dear," Anna said.

But Seymour Almasy cut her off.

"The police know what they're doing, Anna. Don't meddle." His expression showed no hint of concern.

When Rinoa glanced at Xu, she looked like she was celebrating.

Seifer was nowhere in the house.

Rinoa was brought to the station and was interrogated. Her fear was slowly replaced by anger because of the smugness of the policemen who kept trying to force her to confess to the crime so that the investigation would be finished.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I did not kill her!" Rinoa screamed at them. They were in a small room. Rinoa was sitting on a chair. Two investigating officers were also inside the room with her**,** one of them was leaning on the door.

The other investigator who was walking around her stopped in front of the table. "You were the last person that was seen leaving her apartment before she was found dead. And one of the tenants said that you had a disagreement with Miss Leska."

"Yes, we argued but I did not kill her. I just made her understand that—" Rinoa stopped.

Rinoa had threatened Yumi. She told her that her life would be in danger if Yumi continued bothering Squall. If she told that to the police, Rinoa would be in deep trouble.

Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and kept silent.

"What did you want her to understand?" asked the investigator as he knitted his eyebrows at her.

"I've been here for an hour but you haven't given me one of my rights." Rinoa was entitled to one phone call and a lawyer. She remembered that the arresting officer told her that earlier.

The investigator sighed as he put his hands on the table in front of Rinoa. "What do you want?"

"I want to use the phone," Rinoa said as she looked him in the eye.

They let her. She was left all alone in the room. She could only call one person. And that person was the reason why she was in the police station.

The first voice that she heard was a sweet voice of a woman. _His secretary_, she concluded. Squall had only given her his office number.

After a few seconds she heard his voice.

"Rinoa?"

"Who do you think would call you? Yumi? She's dead! And now I'm in this stupid police station because they think I killed her!"

"Did you really kill her?" Squall asked.

"Hell, no! If there's one person I could kill right now, that would be you! You put me into this mess, asshole!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I don't have anything to do with that, bitch!" Squall's voice rose. "You went to see her, not me!"

"Don't even think of hanging up, Squall! I know I'm poor but I'd never kill a human being!" she screamed into the phone. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the phone. "And if you think I'll just keep silent and rot myself here, you're wrong!"

"What are you going to do?"

"If you won't help me get out of here, I'll involve you! I'll tell them that you ordered me to kill Yumi. I think they would believe that because they'll know about Yumi's plan to sue you!"

"Bitch!" Squall angrily said.

"I'll only give you an hour to get your ass in here. If you won't come here, I'll sing!" Rinoa slammed down the receiver.

She looked at the police that was outside the room. He was standing by the door that had a glass window. She knew that he did not hear her conversation with Squall.

"Are you finished?" he asked as he poked his head into the room.

Rinoa nodded. She prepared herself for another interrogation.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Because Squall was in a hurry to go to the police station where Rinoa was detained, he forgot about the press people who were always standing by at the police station. It was too late when he realized what would be the outcome if they saw him there.

The next morning, the headlines on the newspapers and TV were all about a crime of passion.

They said that Rinoa was Squall's lover and because of her jealousy, she killed Yumi.

All the reputation that Squall had carefully built up was instantly destroyed.

He was already expecting that his father would call him.

When he entered his father's private study, Laguna Loire threw a newspaper in his face.

"Is this what you gave me? Humiliation! Right now, everybody is talking about our family! You're a Loire but you look at what you did to our family!" he yelled as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on. He was wearing a robe over his clothes, a cigar in his hand.

"Father, let me explain..."

"Explain what? Even if the newspapers are not telling the truth, because you went to the police station our family's status lowered! A maid! You wasted your time on a lowlife! Instead of keeping your relationship with that girl a secret, you showed the whole world!" The veins on Laguna's neck appeared because he was very angry.

"We did not raise you to become the humiliation of our family," a cold feminine voice said.

Squall whirled around and saw his aunt, Edea, wearing a long black dress, her hair in a tight bun. Edea was a spinster. Strict. Cold-hearted. Ever since he was a young boy, Edea had watched over him like a hawk. His every movement was criticized. Squall felt as if he had not done a single thing that was right in her eyes.

"How could I face Seymour with all these rumors? Answer me, Squall!" 

Squall looked at his feet. He did not want his father to see the anger in his eyes.

The memories played like a movie in his mind. Ever since he was young, his father always praised Seifer. _Seifer is a better son than you... Look at Seifer, he's always good at anything!_

Because of this, Squall tried to match everything Seifer did. He triumphed but in his father's eyes, it was not enough. Squall was still not perfect.

His father always found a reason to blame him for everything. Laguna always saw the smallest fault and flaw in everything that Squall did. He never got the smallest amount of love he wanted from his father.

Laguna prioritized his reputation and his wealth over his son.

"Because of what you did to our family, you should be disinherited!"

Squall looked up. He could not live poorly. "Father!"

"I'd rather choose another person to inherit my money... as long as it's not you. You failed me, Squall!"

"You decided wisely," Edea told her older brother. "And with that, no girl who has low standards would live on our wealth."

Squall's eyes went from his father to his aunt. These were the people he had asked for love for a very long time. Now, he proved that they only treated him like an object, an object that would be discarded once it became useless.

The inheritance that these two adults used to threaten him ever since he was young now became nothing to Squall. _I don't need their money!_

Squall was intelligent. He had his own abilities. He could match or even surpass the Almasy-Loire business as long as he worked hard.

It would be difficult. He might even starve. But Squall would face all the problems that he would encounter.

He would not ask for pity from the two persons standing in front of him. He decided that this chapter of his life is finished.

Now, he wanted them to witness his rebelliousness.

"You could take my inheritance away. You could even disown me. But there's one thing you can't take away from me, my surname. And whether you like it or not, the surname that you're proud of and the surname that you've been taking care of... I will give that surname to a maid. I will marry that woman!"

Squall left the two adults who remained shocked in the private study.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rinoa's case was serious. She was not allowed bail. In jail, she saw her parents who had immediately gone to Esthar to see her and ask her what had happened.

Her mother's eyes were red from crying, but her father remained calm.

"Hyne! Why did they do this to you?" Julia cried.

"It's not my fault, Mom," she said.

"Don't lose hope, Rinoa. Time will come and you'll be proved innocent," Vincent told her.

"Are the Almasys going to help us?" Julia asked as she dabbed her handkerchief on her eyes.

"Mrs. Almasy gave you a small amount for your personal use," he informed Rinoa.

__

What about Seifer? Where is he? Isn't he even going to visit me here? Rinoa thought.

Her questions were answered when one of the maids in Esthar, Celia, visited Rinoa.

"What had really happened?" she asked Celia.

Celia told her sadly. "Sir Seymour did not want anyone in the family to interfere with your case. He was afraid that if that the humiliation that the Loire family got would also happen to them. Even we, the maids, were prohibited from talking to reporters."

"What about Sir Seifer? Does he know what happened to me?"

Celia held Rinoa's hand gently.

"Rinoa, I think it's time for you to open your eyes. Sir Seifer doesn't love you. He's only using you. And even if he felt something for you, he'd never hook up with you because his parents might disinherit him. He's afraid of his father. And he'd never marry our kind."

"You're wrong! Seifer loves me!"

"If he really loves you, then why hadn't he visited you here? He could have sent you help or money. But only Madam Anna helped you. And do you know that they fired your father?"

Rinoa was shocked.

"They don't want to be involved. They are kind people but if their family will be put into shame and scandals and rumors, they'd immediately push you away. Those are the Almasys. And Sir Seifer is just like his father!"

__

That's why... 

She hung her head. Because of her, even her parents got involved. She could blame Squall, but all of these happened because of the love that she had for Seifer. All because she dreamt an impossible dream! This only happened in stories and movies.

She believed that Seifer would love her. _I'm so stupid!_

Days passed. Rinoa was waiting for the day she would face the jury. The other women in the cell she was locked in left her alone.

Rinoa unleashed all the anger she had on the few who tried to do bad things to her. They went away from her with bruises and some with broken bones.

Her inmates thought Rinoa was crazy. Rinoa was silent and she did not talk to anyone. She just sat in one corner looking at nothingness.

In truth, she was busy thinking. She was planning what she would do one she got out of jail.

The love that she felt for Seifer was replaced with hatred. And once she got out, she would organize her life. She'd do anything to match Seifer's wealth.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Four people were Rinoa's frequent visitors: her parents, Celia and the lawyer that Squall hired for her. Squall had visited her once, and she had threatened him.

Ever since that incident, Squall never visited her again. She could not blame him because she was the cause of what had happened to Squall. Because of her, Squall's reputation was damaged. She was sure that Squall was angry with her. She was wondering why Squall had not yet reclaimed the lawyer. Maybe he was afraid that Rinoa would involve him. Rinoa still had an ace up her sleeve.

When she had a visitor and discovered that that visitor was Squall, she was surprised. She was so surprised she was speechless.

"I have another proposal to you, Rinoa. This time, it's a marriage proposal," Squall began.

"What did you just say?" Rinoa thought she wasn't hearing right. Was she really going crazy? Why would Squall marry her?

"When this case is finished and you're free, I want you to be my wife."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Listen very carefully to what I'm gonna say. I know your father's out of a job right now, and with his age, it would be hard for him to get one or even go back to farming. You would not be able to continue with your schooling. You will never have the chance to build your life again after this. If you'd accept my proposal, I will take care of you and your family. I'll pay for your tuition."

"Why?" she asked the man in front of her.

"I have my own personal reasons," Squall said simply.

"If I refuse?"

"Two things will happen. You could end up in jail because I'll take my attorney back and your parents will have nowhere to go to. The prosecutor has very strong evidence and if Atty. Clement won't handle your case, I'm sure you'll end up guilty and you'll spend your life in jail."

"You never gave me a choice, Squall," Rinoa said.

"You have a choice, Rinoa. You could answer 'yes' or 'no'."

"What kind of marriage is this? In paper only?"

"No. You will be my wife in name and in reality. That means that you have to bear my child."

"But why me?"

"Let's say that you're perfect for the part. My offer stands only today. You need to give me an answer right now. Or else, you'll be alone for the rest of your life."

Rinoa had a strong feeling that she would be in bigger trouble if she agreed to this proposal. But she had a bigger chance to live than stay locked up in jail.

She nodded, accepting Squall's proposal.

Squall smirked at her. "If that's the case, I'll see you in court." He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and left.

****

A/N: Hi! I'd like again to remind everyone that this is AU and everyone is OOC. Well, here's the fourth installment of my fic. I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Again, my deepest gratitude to my dear friend **_remote mine_** for beta-reading this chappy. 

I'm really happy with the reviews everyone sent. =D

**__**

XxPhoenix BladexX: Thank you so much! Yep, it's really different. The characters are very OOC. I sometimes ask myself how I came up with this plot. =D Hehe, anyway, hope you found this chappy enjoyable. Thanks again!

**__**

Cassandra: I'm really glad you reviewed this fic again. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this update!

**__**

Arrienye: The plot thickens! =D Well, I'll be posting the next chappy real soon and your questions will be answered! Thanks so much for finding this story interesting and for R&R'ing!

**__**

Etherealist: Yes, both Squall and Seifer are OOC, and so is everyone else! =D Thank you very much!

**__**

Boggart: Thanks! Hope you liked this chappy as well!

**__**

remote mine: First of all, thank you so much for beta-reading and reviewing and pointing out my mistakes! I really am very honored and lucky to have you beta-reading my fics and my future works. *sniff sniff* Yes, Rinoa's very intent on winning Seifer (and may I add that she's really obsessed with him). Anyway, hope you'll update 'A Life Unlived' soon! Thanks again!

Please R&R! Comments, suggestions and criticisms are greatly encouraged. Thanks!

**__**

~bembem~


	5. Chapter Five

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII, or its characters.

****

You are the One for Me

Chapter Five

Atty. Clement's voice rang clearly in the courtroom. Rinoa noticed that everyone's attention in the room was on her attorney. What he was saying was very important but Rinoa thought that even if this man were talking about nonsense, many people would still listen. Atty. Clement had quite a commanding presence.

In the few months she had known the lawyer, she found out many things. When Atty. Peter Clement talked to her, he talked to her not as a lawyer but as a friend. She felt at ease with him.

Though they had a very good relationship as lawyer and client, Rinoa still couldn't ask him why he was still a bachelor at the age of thirty-five. Many women liked him and it was time for him to settle down.

She only thought of one reason. Maybe the good lawyer had his heart broken and he would never want to love again.

Thinking about herself, she realized she had also got hurt badly because of the love she had for Seifer. And with her agreeing to marry Squall after this case, Rinoa knew she would never find another man she could love. She did not want to love again, ever. She believed that she would never be able to wish for a man's love.

Atty. Clement continued to explain.

"Based on the analysis conducted by the medical experts, Miss Yumi Leska died because of she was struck on the head by this figurine," he said as he held up a figurine of a woman holding a basket made of solid metal. 

He walked over to the judge. "May I point out to the honorable judge two things that would make it impossible for the defendant to commit the crime. First, Miss Leska's height is 5'7" while Miss Caraway's height is 5'3" only. If Miss Caraway had hit the victim, it is evident that she could only strike her at the base of her neck and not at the top of her head. Of course, the prosecutor could argue that Miss Leska could have been leaning down when Miss Caraway struck her with this figurine. Now comes the second point, the victim was only hitonce, but her skull broke," he said, his eyes on the judge.

The lawyer looked at everyone in the room and his eyes rested on the prosecutor.

"Miss Rinoa Heartilly Caraway is a small woman. She does not have enough strength to strike a person with a very heavy figurine and break that person's skull."

With that, the lawyer went back to his seat. He grabbed Rinoa's hand firmly under the table and he smiled at her. Rinoa felt her hopes rise. Her chance to freedom increased!

The court had recess upon the prosecutor's wishes.

"We should have lunch. We can now relax and breathe but the lawyers on the other side can't. They're fucked!" Peter chuckled.

They were already leaving the courthouse when they ran into a man. Rinoa looked up at him as the man smiled at her lawyer.

"How's the case?"

"We could win it!" Peter told him. He glanced at Rinoa. "By the way, I would like you to meet my partner in business, Atty. Michael Garnet."

"How are you?" Rinoa said as she shook the hand of the tall man.

"You don't have anything to worry about as long as Pete's handling your case. You'll definitely win. Except if I would be the prosecuting attorney."

"Now, that is a challenge!" Peter laughed.

Michael joined in.

"Before we start to argue, how about if I treat the two of you to lunch?" the gigantic lawyer said.

They went to a quaint restaurant right across the street. Rinoa witnessed the camaraderie between the two lawyers. It seemed as if they knew each other inside out. She thought that if one of them were a woman, they would most likely be the most ideal couple.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Michael asked her as they were eating. "Don't tell me you have none. You're very beautiful, I'm sure you have swarms of admirers."

Rinoa smiled at him. "If there were swarms, I'm sure they had lost interest because of what had happened to me."

"Then, they are not worth your attention. If a man could not accept you for what you are or what had happened to you, you better find another one," Michael told her.

"I don't want to take another risk," she said.

Michael shook his head as he put his fork down. "Rinoa, once the man meant for you arrives, you can't refuse! Look at what had happened to my wife Jennifer. She had no plans of marrying but when she saw me, she grabbed me and wouldn't let go!"

Rinoa noticed that Peter's forehead wrinkled.

"In fact, she'd die if she did not see me for a single day!" he added, chuckling.

Peter hit Michael's shoulder and Michael laughed even harder.

"Please bear with Peter. Jennifer is his younger sister and he's very protective of her."

"Don't believe him. The truth is he's the one who would die if he did not see his wife"

Rinoa smiled at them. She looked at Peter and noted that he was a handsome man. Rinoa thought that his sister would also be beautiful.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

__

Not guilty. The verdict the jury gave was clear. And no one complained about it. Peter prepared a very good defense. He also showed everyone that the prosecutor failed to investigate Rinoa's case carefully.

Rinoa was free. The police started a new investigation to find the person who was responsible for the crime.

With Rinoa free, one thing was certain. Her marriage to Squall would carry through.

"What in Hyne's name happened to you? Did you bang your head? Are you really marrying that woman? Are you really in love with her just like the media said?" Zell asked, his forehead wrinkled, as he watched Squall button up his white long sleeved polo shirt.

"I'm not in love with her," Squall said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Then, why? I can't see any reason for you to through with this marriage! You're intelligent, Squall. That is one of the reasons why my father appointed you Vice-President of our company, despite the calls that your father made. But this..."

Squall finished buttoning up his shirt. He faced his best friend who would also stand as witness to the civil wedding that would be held later.

"I'm marrying Rinoa because my father despises her kind. I'll give her the surname that I know my father loves more than me. This will be a big slap to his face. I'll get my revenge with this marriage."

"And you? You'd have no freedom!" Zell argued.

"Rinoa won't hinder me. She doesn't love me and she'll give me freedom to love someone else."

Zell shook his head. "I just hope you won't regret this..."

"I'm prepared. How about you? Are you coming with me or you're just gonna mope around in this office?" Squall asked him.

"Of course, I'll go with you! Maybe you'll change your mind about this. Of all the women you can use to retaliate against your father, why Rinoa? You told me that she is a hellcat!"

Squall put an arm around Zell's shoulder. "You are forgetting Seifer."

"What does this have to do with Seifer?"

"Rinoa was in love with him. But now she's angry with him. With her, I can hit two birds with one stone."

When they arrived, Rinoa was already there with her parents.

She was wearing a simple white dress that reached to her knees. The straps were tied at the back of her neck and showed off her shoulders, sculpted from working. She had no make-up at all and she put down her hair.

When the ceremony was finished, no 'kiss-the-bride' happened. Instead, Squall approached Rinoa's parents.

"From this day on, the three of you will live with me. I'm often at the office. It'd be better if Rinoa would have you as companions at the house."

The elderly couple nodded. They were delighted with Squall's decision because they had been living with a relative in Esthar.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Squall brought them to small and simple house. It had three rooms. The old woman who was Squall's maid used one and the other was for Rinoa's parents.

Squall brought Rinoa to the third room. Squall's clothes and personal things were there. It was clear that Rinoa would sleep in there.

Rinoa clutched her bag tightly. She got nervous. Squall wanted her to give him a child and that would only happen if she would let him sleep with her.

She secretly glanced at the man who was standing in the room with her. He was currently checking e-mails on his laptop.

She had to admit that Squall was handsome. Wavy chestnut brown hair. Intense cold blue eyes. She had nothing to complain about his looks. But she did not feel excited when she was with him. The feelings she experienced when she was with Seifer were not there.

What would she do if Squall kissed her? What if she did not like it? If she felt disgusted? Could she push him away? They were already married. Squall had a right to her body.

"Are you wondering why I brought you here instead of my father's house?"

Rinoa nodded.

"Long story, Rinoa. And that would not affect our situation so don't even waste your time thinking about it."

Rinoa opened her bag. She wanted to do something. She was already full. Squall brought them to a restaurant after the wedding. Rinoa did not want to go ahead with the honeymoon. She now realized that she could never let a man she did not love take her body.

Squall came closer to her. He stood beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can do that tomorrow," he breathed into her ear.

Rinoa breathed deeply. Her mind was freaking out thinking of an alibi so that the honeymoon would not happen.

"Squall, I have my period today."

She could see Squall's forehead wrinkle in her mind.

"How long does your period last?" he asked coldly.

"A week," she answered even though her period only lasted for three days.

Squall stepped away from her. He had his back facing her and he started to undress. Again, Rinoa got nervous that Squall would still go on with what he wanted to do. She felt relieved when she saw him change into a fresh pair of boxers.

As he changed into his black boxers, Rinoa couldn't help but admire his body. His skin was smooth. He had no dark body hair on his legs. Every corner of his body rippled with muscles as he changed his clothes.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked as he got into the bed.

"Ah, y-yes!" she stuttered. She grabbed a pair of pajamas and a big black t-shirt. She had her back to him and she carefully undressed.

Squall was already lying down when she faced him. She took hold of herself. She reminded herself that they were already married and nothing was wrong if she would sleep beside him.

She lay down on the other side of the bed. She closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep. She failed. She remained awake for the rest of the night. Every time Squall moved her body jerked. When morning came and Squall woke up, Rinoa slept soundly.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

There were only three days left on her 'period'. Rinoa could not think of anything else to tell Squall to escape the possibility of 'honeymoon'. She knew her husband would get mad if she refused him again. That was part of the deal.

She looked at her mother who was busily fishing for a shirt for her father. Julia didn't know anything about their 'arrangement'. Even her father thought that she and Squall had an understanding.

Earlier, Squall had given her money and told her to go shopping.

__

You'll start going to college soon. Buy clothes, shoes, everything.

She asked her mother to come with her. She also wanted her father to come but he refused. He said he still had many repairs to do around the house. Vincent did not want to live at Squall's house without doing anything.

Her mind was on the nearing 'last-day-of-her-period' when she bumped into someone inside the department store.

When she looked up, she saw the familiar face of the man she had loved every since she was fourteen.

"Seifer!" she blurted.

"Do you know this girl, Seif?" a woman said as she clung to him.

Seifer looked at her and recognized her. "No," he said as he shook his head. "I have never seen her in my life!" He dragged the woman away, to another place.

Rinoa thought that once she got hurt, she'd never get hurt again. But when Seifer shook her off, her heart broke into a thousand pieces again. Seifer showed her that she really meant nothing to him.

She forced her tears not to fall. She won't cry. Her crying days over Seifer was over.

If Seifer did not want her, she would not force herself on him. The body she had been taking care for him, she would give to someone else: his rival.

Rinoa made her decision. _I'll give myself to Squall tonight!_

****

A/N: Hi! I hope you all enjoyed this new chappy. To my dear friend **_remote mine_**, thank you so so much for beta-reading this chapter. I really appreciate it!

**__**

Etherealist: Hehe! I know I'm going crazy with this one. I promise this will start getting serious soon!

**__**

remote mine: Yes, obsession taken too far! She really didn't kill Yumi. Anyways, again, I really love all the help you have given me with beta-reading my fics. I won't have anything done without all you. 

Please R&R! Comments, suggestions and criticisms are greatly encouraged. Thanks!

**__**

~bembem~


	6. Chapter Six

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII, or its characters.

****

You are the One for Me

Chapter Six

Squall always came home at eight in the evening. When he did extra work at the office, he arrived at the house at midnight. Normally, he did not eat dinner at home.

Rinoa and her parents always ate dinner at seven. But today Rinoa did not have an appetite. She was tense.

After eating, instead of watching TV, she told her parents that she was tired and she wanted to rest. But when she was alone in the bedroom, she could not even lie in the bed. She just paced back and forth in the room.

She had decided to give herself to Squall tonight. She was ready. But the problem was, she did not know how she would do that.

__

I can't just throw myself at him! If she would seduce Squall, the biggest question was _how_?

She glanced at the black digital clock at the bedside table. _Quarter to eight_. If Squall weren't doing overtime work, he would be on his way home right now.

She looked at herself at the full-length mirror. Rinoa walked towards the dresser and sat down on the chair. She grabbed a tube of lipstick and put it on. She combed her hair until it shone and fell softly on her shoulders. Lastly, she sprayed perfume behind her ears and on her neck.

Rinoa had second thoughts whether she would wear the very daring lingerie she bought earlier that afternoon. It was a black spaghetti-strapped teddy, flimsy and short.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a big lilac shirt over her brown walking shorts.

She took a deep breath. The negligee was the most effective way to tell Squall what she wanted to happen. If Squall wasn't stupid.

Five to eight. She put on the very seductive nightdress.

Rinoa couldn't look at herself in the mirror. She could see her cleavage and if she was not wearing any bra, she could see her breasts. Whenever she moved, she caught sight of her panty.

She was still in front of the mirror when she heard the bedroom door open. She looked at the door.

It was Squall. His hand was still on the doorknob. He was staring intently at her.

Rinoa felt her face flush as blood rushed to her cheeks. She wanted to hide, she wanted the earth to swallow her up.

Squall closed the door behind him. He draped his coat on the chair. But his eyes were still on her.

"Did you just buy that lingerie?" he asked.

Rinoa nodded.

"You shouldn't have worn that tonight. You could drive a man crazy. I don't like being tempted if nothing's going to happen."

"I-i don't have my period anymore," she softly stammered as she looked at the floor. Each second that passed by, she felt all her resolve slowly disappear. If Squall would still continue talking to her, she might have second thoughts about tonight. She wanted this to end right away!

She felt a hand cup her chin. She did not even notice that he had slowly came closer to her.

Squall lifted her face. He looked very serious, but his eyes had a different shine.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you nervous. You were always a fighter."

Rinoa couldn't think of a reply to his statement.

"Are you still a virgin?" Squall asked.

She felt her forehead wrinkle. What did he think of her? That she just gave her body to any man? She remembered Seifer. If Seifer paid her attention, she swore she could have given up her virginity for him. But the man rejected her!

She opened her mouth to answer Squall's question.

But before she even utter a word, Squall's mouth was on hers. This was her first kiss! And she did not know how to react!

The kiss ended.

"Unbelievable!" Squall said as he chuckled. "I never thought... You seemed modern... Saying and doing all you wanted."

"It's just a coincidence that the man I like rejected me," she irritably countered him. She was pissed off because he was making fun of her.

"Well, too bad for him... Lucky for me." Squall carried her and brought her near the bed.

"W-wait!" Rinoa panicked.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. I'll make sure you'll enjoy it as much as I will."

__

Enjoy? For Rinoa, what was happening right now between Squall and her was a very huge sacrifice! She wanted to think that all of these were just a bad dream and she prayed that tomorrow she could forget all about this.

Could a nice hot shower make her forget what was about to happen between her and Squall?

Squall again kissed her. This time, his kisses were urgent and hungry for her response. The next thing Rinoa knew, she was returning his kisses passionly.

The negligee was quickly removed from Rinoa's body. Next her undergarments were taken off easily by Squall's expert hands.

Even if Rinoa's eyes were closed, she could still see what was happening. She could feel his naked body that was pinning hers down. His lips and hands were all over her body.

Rinoa almost screamed when Squall was inside her.

"Don't worry, everything will be better soon," Squall whispered in her ear before showering her face with kisses.

The pain started to slowly go away. It was replaced by... How could Rinoa explain what was happening? It was replaced by blissfulness that was foreign to her! And each second, she felt more ecstatic as they reached toward their climax.

Rinoa embraced Squall tightly as their bodies became one.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"This is a surprise!" a smiling Squall said as he saw Xu at the doorway of his office.

"Are you happy or not with me visiting you?" Xu said as she smoothened the creases on her gray business suit.

"Of course, I'm happy! I get to be visited by a very lovely lady like you."

"You still have a way with your words when you talk to women," Xu chuckled.

"I'm just telling the truth. Please sit down." Squall gestured to a chair in front of his table.

Xu sat down, cross-legged. With the short skirt she was wearing, Squall glimpsed at her legs. Xu, in his opinion, was the woman who had the greatest legs that he saw.

"So, is there something I can do for you? I heard that you had already graduated. You can't be looking for a job here. I'm sure there's already a position that's waiting for you at the Almasy-Loire Corporation."

"You are right. I came here not because of business. You can call this a social call."

"A friendly visit?"

"There's nothing wrong about it. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Of course, we're friends. So, how are you? Do you still make your suitors cry?"

"If you want to know the latest in my life, you should treat me to dinner. It's almost five."

"Okay! So where do you want to go?"

Squall and Xu left to office and went to a posh restaurant.

"How come you don't go to our house anymore?"

"I've been very busy lately. Besides, you can say that we're not on the same level anymore. I am now just an ordinary working employee."

Xu placed her hand over his.

"Yeah, I've heard. But that's not important. I'm still here," Xu said as she looked directly in Squall's eyes. 

Squall gazed at Xu. He knew that Xu had feelings for him when they were younger. He wanted Xu to be his girlfriend to give him an edge over Seifer. The only problem was Seifer. He learned that Squall was interested in his sister. So Seifer challenged Squall to a game of cards. If Squall wins, Seifer would give Squall all of his inheritance. And if Seifer wins, Squall would never get together with Xu. It was a very tempting offer. Unfortunately, Squall lost.

"Xu..."

"You know very well how I feel for you, Squall. I know you also have feelings for me. I think we're both mature adults and should do what we should have done years ago."

A bet was always a bet.

"Are you worried about my brother? He can't influence me over my decisions. Besides, this is my life we are talking about... my feelings!"

"I think you're being rebellious, Xu," Squall commented.

"I just grew up, Squall. I'm not that young girl anymore who always followed what my parents and Seifer said. Maybe, you influenced me. You chose to make you own decisions even if you had to sacrifice your inheritance."

This was the chance that he could get back at Seifer. He could use Xu to win over Seifer. But Squall was a man. He always kept his word. Squall already neglected rules. He threw away the principles and beliefs he believed in. If he broke one more rule, Squall would feel that he lost respect for himself.

He looked at Xu with regret.

"Do you remember the reason why Father disowned me?" 

"Because you helped one of our housemaids."

"It's not just that. Father and Aunt Edea believed that Rinoa was my lover. And me having a relationship with someone beneath our standards is unforgivable."

"That's not true! Rinoa's not your lover! That girl is delusional!" Xu said angrily.

"Rinoa is already my wife, Xu."

Xu stared at him, shocked.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" she asked him as her eyes flashed.

Squall shook his head.

"We got married when she was proven not guilty."

Xu furiously removed her hand that was on top of his.

"How could you do such a thing?" she exclaimed at him. She looked like she was about to kill him.

"I have my own reasons."

"Squall, I think you're beginning to lose your mind! My brother won't even touch her! You really have gone low!" Xu, enraged, stood up and left him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rinoa woke up to a kiss from her husband. She opened her eyes and saw that Squall was gazing at her.

"Good morning," he greeted her.

"Good morning."

Squall started to shower kisses on her neck.

"Squall?"

"I want to make love to my wife," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't you ever get tired of making love? We just did it last night."

Squall chuckled.

"Do you mind?" Squall's lips started to travel downwards.

Rinoa closed her eyes. She could say no to him. That every time they made love, she was irritated. That she felt it was disgusting. But her body's reactions would only betray her. Her heart was beginning to pound loudly in her chest as Squall's lips and hands were on her body.

She did not expect this when she decided to accept Squall's marriage proposal. She thought she would fear her obligations as a wife.

The man is good in bed.

Maybe because she felt that someone loved her whenever she and Squall would make love. She'd forget that he was only using her body. She'd feel her ego boost. She felt that Squall gave importance to her. Squall would always do everything to make her happy. She'd forget that Seifer refused her.

Rinoa's fingers were entangled in Squall's hair as he buried her face between her breasts.

"Squall! Someone's here to see you!" Julia's loud voice was heard as she continuously knocked on their bedroom door.

Squall continued with what he was doing. But Rinoa knew her mother very well. Julia would never stop knocking. She knew her mother believed that it was impolite to make visitors wait.

Rinoa gently pushed Squall away from her.

"Squall, you have a visitor. It could be important!"

"Today's Sunday, Rinoa. I have a right to rest and relax and not think about work right now. I just want to make sweet love to you."

"Mommy won't stop knocking. Just go see your visitor."

Squall sighed as he rose from bed.

"Just be sure to be here when I come back."

Rinoa nodded and she wrapped her naked body in the sheets.

Squall grabbed his boxers and shorts on the floor and put them on. He opened the door.

"Who's out there? It's too early for visitors," Squall said to his mother-in-law.

"It's ten o'clock already! And she told me she was your Aunt Edea"

Squall was surprised. He looked at Rinoa.

"Maybe you should get dressed, too, Rinoa. Let's go and see Aunt Edea together." 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Edea's hair was tied in a tight bun. At first glance, she looked like a principal because she looked very strict. She was wearing a beige blouse and skirt. In her hand was a beaded purse.

When she saw Rinoa, Edea only greeted her 'good morning'. After that she never laid her eyes on Rinoa. Her cold eyes landed on her nephew.

"So... this is the life you have exchanged from what you had."

"Why did you come here, Aunt Edea?"

"Your father asked me to come here," she said.

"Aren't you forgetting something? He disowned me," he answered coldly.

Rinoa glanced at her husband. She did not know that his own father disowned Squall.

"Despite that, you are still his son. You are his only son and the only one who could continue our family."

"Is he asking me to come back?"

"Yes! He wants you to return home, to your real life. Where you really belong. Even your inheritance is being given back to you. On one condition."

"And what is that condition?" Squall asked with knitted eyebrows.

"You must leave your wife and, if ever you'll have a child with her, you should never ever give that child our surname!"

Rinoa felt numb. She did not know why Squall married her in the first place. But she knew that Squall had no reason to choose her over his inheritance. Who was she in his life? Squall would meet other women who were greater than her.

She wanted to run away. She knew what would Squall choose. And she did not want to be there when Squall tells his aunt. The problem was her legs wouldn't budge. She remained standing beside her husband, nervously waiting for his answer. 

__ ****

A/N: Hi! I'm back from the dead! Hehehe! Just kidding! First of all, I would like to apologize to everyone. I wasn't able to update for, I think, more than a month! I am really really sorry! Please forgive me! 

Anyway, I'm back in school. I really hope I'd be able to update this story weekly. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. 

**__**

SoulSwhispers666: Hi! Thanks for the review. I really am glad that you liked this story. I hope you enjoyed this chappy!

**__**

x skyline x: Thanks! Here's the latest update! Hope you liked it as well!

**__**

v-ersatile: Well, thank you very much! I'm happy you like this story!

**__**

Fuuga Kumi: Hmm... Will Rinoa ever fall in love with Squall? What do you think? ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chappy!

**__**

Steph: Well, here's the latest update! Hope you liked it!

**__**

LionHeart823: Woah! Is it evil? Hehe! I know I'm evil, for not updating for a month! Anyways, I'm glad you liked the story and everything. Hope you enjoyed this!

**__**

Manjo Leonhart: Thank you so much! Hope you liked this chappy!

**__**

azn-saphirestar: I totally agree... *sniff* Anyways, please keep on reading! Thanks! Enjoy!

**__**

Zariel: I'm really sorry I ended with a cliffy... But it really makes a story more interesting! Hehe! Hope you enjoyed this!

**__**

R1zA: Yup! True-blooded Filipino! Well, here's the latest chappy! And I hoped you enjoyed it! Maraming salamat!

**__**

unwell4ever: I also love karekare with bagoong! ^_^ Thanks for reading this fic! Hope you liked this chappy!

**__**

trekken46: Thanks for the info about the lawyer thing. I really have no clue about it. Hehe! Well, I'm glad you found the story interesting. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this update as well!

**__**

Boggart: Hehe! Well, Seifer's OOC, as well as the others. Hope you liked this update!

**__**

Etherealist: Hehe! I also wish there are guys like Squall! He's such a dreamboat! *sigh* Hehe! Please forgive me for the very very very late update. Hope this chappy makes up for my lateness.

**__**

PasifikStaR: OMG! You reviewed me again??? *hug* Thanks so much! I'm really sorry I haven't been reveiwing your fics... I really feel bad about it. I promise to review ASAP! I really feel honored and giddy because you reviewed me again. I'm so happy!!! I hope you enjoyed this chappy!

**__**

Excal: Woah! That's such a high praise! Anyways, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you liked this update as well!

**__**

remote mine: First of all, I'm really sorry. I've been very busy lately. Hope you liked this chappy! Thanks!

**__**

FrOm ABovE: I'm glad you think this chappy is great! Hehe! Hope you enjoyed the latest update! Thanks so much!

**__**

Ariennye: That's okay. It should be me who should be doing all the apologizing. I really feel bad for not updating for ages! Well, hope you enjoyed reading this chappy! Thanks!

**__**

Rhi-an: Here's the latest update and I hope you liked it! Thanks!

**__**

GREGEMMA8@aol.com: Thanks for the email! I know, this is a very late update. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappy!

**__**

~bembem~


	7. Chapter Seven

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy VIII, or its characters.

****

You are the One for Me

Chapter Seven

Each second that passed by was an eternity. Rinoa couldn't tear off her eyes off Squall. Whatever Squall would choose, she would have to accept. Her schooling, the well-to-do lifestyle that she and her parents were living... all these would be gone in an instant. And she had to admit that she would surely miss Squall.

They would go back to their old life. One that had no definite future. Rinoa could apply as a housemaid. Housemaid again! She'd be bad-mouthed and neglected!

But maybe she could think of a different solution to this problem of their family.

Rinoa was too busy thinking of what would happen if Squall would agree to his father's proposal that she got surprised when she heard Squall speak.

Each word that left Squall's lips was direct and firm.

"Please tell Father, Aunt Edea, that I can't accept what he is offering."

Rinoa couldn't prevent herself from smiling. She felt as if she had won a tournament.

"Have you gone crazy? You chose this girl over the money that's waiting for you and our acceptance?" Edea asked, her eyes crossed angrily.

"Money's still important to me, Aunt Edea. If a person had no money, he'll never survive in this world. Because I want to have money, I'm working my ass off to earn it. Once I have all the money that I want, I want to make sure that that money is mine... no one can tell me when and where to use it. I will use my money the way I want to."

"And about you and father's accepting me again," Squall continued. "I'm afraid I can't allow myself to be under your shadows again. Now I know how to live free... to decide for my own self without thinking of what would others say and taking care of the reputation of the Loires. I am a different person now and if you want me to come back, you need to accept what I am today, my wife, and my future child."

Edea's mouth opened to say something, but she quickly closed it. She glared at her nephew, before turning around and storming out of the house.

At that moment, Rinoa couldn't think of anything to say to end the silence.

Julia, who was quietly listening behind the couple spoke, breaking the silence. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast? I'll set the table for both of you."

"Maybe, we'll eat in a few minutes, Mom," Squall said as he put his arm around Rinoa's shoulders.

"You're not hungry?" Rinoa asked.

"Maybe you're forgetting that we were doing something important before Aunt Edea barged in here?" Squall said, winking at her.

Embarrassed, Rinoa glanced at her mother. 

"I'll leave you two here and I have to do something in the kitchen," Julia said, smiling knowingly at Squall.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Rinoa knew that Squall wanted to bear a child with her. But she never knew what would be his reaction when she told him that she was two months pregnant.

"Are you sure?" he inquired.

"I already went to the doctor."

Squall rose from their bed, jumping and throwing his fist in the air. Then he embraced her, laughing. But he released her almost at once. He looked at her stomach with concern in his eyes.

"Do you already have your ob-gyn? There should be a doctor who should be checking you regularly. I have heard many dangers when a woman is pregnant. You should eat a correct diet, even your regular routine should be lessened..."

Rinoa giggled. She had never seen Squall like this.

"You worry too much! When Mommy was pregnant with me, she even helped out my dad with planting rice at the province!"

"No! You will never do such a thing! I don't want anything bad to happen to you or our child!" he said sternly to her, gently cupping her face in his hands and gazing into her chocolate eyes.

It was only then that Rinoa noticed fear in his blue eyes. She remembered that Squall never cared when Yumi got pregnant.

Squall breathed deeply. He embraced her lovingly.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself," he said, his face buried in her neck.

"Of course."

"Tomorrow, I'll go with you to a doctor that will take care of you and our baby's health."

"Thank you."

Squall pulled back from the embrace, kissed her tenderly, and again cupped Rinoa's face in his hands. "I should be the one thanking you, Rinoa. You are giving me a son."

"And what if it will be a girl?"

"She would still be my daughter and she'd carry my surname. Besides, we can always try again. I want to have a junior."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Zell scratched his head. He and Squall were at the infant section at the mall. He noticed that everyone inside there were all women. And if there were men, they were with their pregnant wives. He and Squall looked out of place! They even had their ties on! It was a good thing they left their business suits at the office.

"You're child's still in Rinoa's womb and yet you're buying things for him as if there's no tomorrow!" he told his friend who was busy choosing from a set of baby clothes.

"When our child is born, I want him or her not needing anything. He—"

"Or she!" Zell cut him off.

Squall nodded. "Yeah... He or she is my child and I don't want him or her to suffer what I had suffered."

All of Zell's protests were drowned. He knew Squall's life story. He learned how Squall had lived from his nanny. As much as possible, Squall didn't want anyone to know of his past. The last thing he needed from anyone was pity.

But Squall's story was heart-breaking.

Squall's parents were not expecting him. Both were busy with their respective careers. If Edea, who believed that killing a child was a sin, had not interfered, Squall's mother would have had an abortion.

Squall was born with only a nanny to look after him. Sometimes, Edea would visit him but he only got pinches from her because Edea thought he was too playful.

Squall was six when his mother died. Ovarian cancer. Laguna blamed Squall for his wife's death. He neglected that fact that his wife had not taken care of herself. She neglected all the signs just to arrange business deals or projects.

Squall grew up without experiencing any love from his parents. His actions and steps were judged. Aside from that, he was always compared to Seifer's achievements, his father's godchild.

If Squall's personality were weak, he would have ended up a nerd or an introvert. But Squall was a fighter. He loved challenges. He wanted to get the attention and love of both his father and his aunt.

"I'd let my child know and feel the love that I never got from my parents," he told Zell as they approached the cash register.

"Squall, wouldn't it be better if you start with loving the mother?"

He looked at Zell. Zell had this look that he was about to say something serious, but then he quickly covered it up by a sudden smile.

"I think you're being dramatic, Zell."

Zell shook his head slowly. One of the traits that Squall had was that he always kept his emotions to himself. He hid what he felt.

"You should learn to let other people know what you feel," Zell said to him.

"That's hard... I might get rejected," Squall said slowly.

"What's the difference of that and what would you do to your future child?"

"I'm his father and he would never reject my love."

"What if that was the same case with Rinoa?"

Squall chuckled. "You know, Zell, you're acting like a girl, always changing your mind. When I asked Rinoa to marry me, you always told me 'no'. Now you're telling me to love her?"

"Because I can see that she had a very good influence on your life. You have really settled down. Forget the rivalry between you and Seifer."

"That's where you are wrong. Our fight is not yet finished. I'm just starting."

They were already near the counter. The two men stopped talking about Squall's personal life.

Zell had always asked himself why his friendship with Squall remained intact. Squall did many things that Zell disliked and Zell did things that Squall also disliked. Maybe it was because when one of them needed help, the other was always there for him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

With her pregnancy, Rinoa needed to stop from school the next semester. She'd graduate late. It looked like she would finish the four-year course in six years.

Rinoa knew she should be irritated. But she couldn't. She was enjoying all the attention she's getting from Squall. She felt as if Squall's world revolved only around her. She had already tried to ask a favor from her husband twice, and Squall immediately obeyed her. All her wants were fulfilled. In addition to that, Squall now always came home early just to be with her.

"Hey, Rinoa! Wake up! Stop daydreaming! Have you finished reviewing for our test?"

Rinoa glanced at the girl who sat next to her. Garnet was one of her new friends at the community college she transferred to. It would be difficult if Rinoa would still pursue her college education at her former college because all the people who went there knew that she was considered a prime suspect for murder.

"What about you? Why are you late?"

"My boyfriend's car broke down. I'd been waiting for thirty minutes before he called me up telling me he can't make it. Hmp! Men!" Garnet looked at her. "I envy you, Rinny. You have no problems with your husband. I have heard that once men married their girlfriends, they'd neglect their wives!"

It was quite the opposite of what had happened between Squall and her. When they were not married yet, they always argued. Now, she couldn't recall a single argument between them as husband and wife.

"Maybe it depends on the men," Rinoa answered

"You really are lucky with Squall! He really seems to love you very much!"

Love? Squall never uttered that word. He was concerned, but that was not the same as love.

What about her? What was she feeling for the father of her child?

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"I might be gone for a month, Rinoa," Squall said as they were getting ready for bed. "I need to arrange this business deal in Trabia and I happen to be the best man for the job. When I was still in Father's company, I was always asked to deal with the Trabians. I know how they think and bargain."

In Rinoa's mind, 'one month' kept repeating itself. She would surely miss him. She would be all alone.

She laid down in bed quietly. Squall followed.

"Since your parents are here, I won't worry too much. Just follow everything your doctor advises you." Squall turned off the lamp beside him.

Rinoa did the same. "When will you leave?"

"Monday."

It was Friday. She would only be with Squall for two more days.

She didn't want him to leave. There was no logical explanation. That was what she felt. Squall was still here yet she was already missing him.

"Are you alright? You don't look good," Squall said, concern in his voice, as he turned to her side and kissed the top of her head. He caressed Rinoa's stomach.

"I'm fine. Even your four-month old son is doing very well according to the doctor."

"S-son? I-it's a boy?" Squall asked.

Rinoa nodded and smiled at her husband. "I saw the doctor today and I had an ultrasound. You always bought two sets of clothes for the baby," she gently scolded Squall.

Squall kissed her passionately. "Would our son mind if I'd make his mother do a little bit of exercise?" His hand went down to her hips.

As an answer, Rinoa kissed her husband. She wanted to fill the days that she would be alone.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Monday. Rinoa was very sad because this was the day that Squall was scheduled to leave for Trabia.

"What would you like me to bring home to you?" he asked as he put on his clothes.

"Anything." She wanted to add, 'just hurry and come home'.

When he was finished, Squall stepped closer to her and kissed her tenderly.

"See you next month, Rin."

Rinoa forced a smile.

They walked towards the gate of their house. Squall did not want her to see him to the airport because he'll take a cab going there. It would be better if Rinoa stayed at home.

Squall was already getting in the cab when Rinoa burst into tears.

"Squall!" she called loudly. She hurried towards him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I've fallen in love with you."

****

A/N: Hi! I've been really busy lately. Sorry for the lack of update. My god... over a month??? Waaaa! I'm really sorry. Anyway, I hope I'd be able to make it up to all of you with this chappy. I promise I'll update this sooner!

Thanks to my very good friend **_remote mine_** for never losing patience with me. Thank you so much for beta-reading this chapter. I really owe you a lot. T_T

**__**

Britt: I'm really sorry for the delay of this chappy. Anyway, thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it. Hope you find this latest chappy good! Thanks!

**__**

Kan: Thanks so much! Hope you enjoyed this one! 

**__**

Melian and Luthien: Yes, Squall and Rinoa have each other in this fic. Thanks so much!

**__**

SoulSwhispers666: Wow... 4 reviews for one chappy! *hugs* Thanks you so so much! Well, I hope this chappy made your day. ^_^ 

**__**

RandomFan: Yes, OOC! I'm glad you found this fic okay. Thanks!

**__**

LionHeart823: Hehe! Hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks!

**__**

baka_shinji_01: Thanks so much! Hope you also found this chappy okay.

**__**

c-kai: Thank you very much! 

**__**

Etherealist: I hope you liked this one. It has more on Squall's feelings for their baby... and of course Rinoa. ^_^ Thanks!

**__**

Manjo Leonhart: Please don't hold Squall hostage! You must share him with me! Hehe! Hope you enjoyed this one.

And thanks to everyone who added me on their fave list and author alerts! I really feel honored. Thank you, guys!

**__**

~bembem~


	8. Chapter Eight

**You Are The One For Me  
  
**

**Chapter Eight**

Since Squall left, Rinoa had only received two postcards from him. Always written was that she take care and not to strain herself. But the words she longed for him to tell her were not there.

When she confessed her feelings for him, he only kissed her as a response. For Rinoa, that kiss was not enough. She wanted to know if he too felt the same way about her.

She was in a very complicated situation, one without certainty. Yes, they were married but what was the importance of that single sheet of paper if there was never any commitment between them in the first place, that they did not share the love between married couples.

Rinoa read once again what was written on the two postcards. Why had not he phoned her? Was he afraid of talking to her? Maybe Squall did not want to hear her say that she loves him. They got married without love. Each of them had their own reason, their own selfish reason. But in Rinoa's case, her reason had changed.

Sitting on the chair at the terrace, she glanced at her parents. Her mother was tending the roses in the garden while her father helped. The old couple had a very strong relationship. They had gone through a lot of hardships but they still remained together. Rinoa felt envious.

Julia finished with what she was doing and walked towards Rinoa.

"When will Squall arrive?"

"Next week, Mommy."

"Are we going to fetch him at the airport?"

"According to his last postcard, Zell will fetch him. They'll come straight here."

"Ask Zell again when is the exact date when Squall arrives so that I can prepare him his favorite meal."

Rinoa smiled. Julia was the first who considered Squall as a son-in-law. Vincent was still not that close to Squall because he had seen Squall in his dark moods. Aside from that, Vincent was used to treating people like Squall as an employer. Her father was still having a hard time to bear in mind that Squall is already family.

"How's my grandchild? Giving you a hard time?"

Rinoa shook her head.

Julia sat beside her.

"Did you know that I did not have difficulty when you were still in my womb? When you were born, that's when all the problems started!" she joked.

Rinoa knew what her mother meant. When she was a young girl, she was very naughty. She always got into trouble. Many of their neighbors complained because of the nuisance she brought. Rinoa caressed her bulging stomach. Their baby is a boy, and if their son will inherit her and Squall's characteristics, she would surely get a headache!

"The good thing about you is that you are a strong child. You never went to us crying and asking us for help. As long as you can solve the problem by yourself, you keep you problem to yourself. If time will come and your father and I will be gone, we know you can make it on your own." Julia stopped, and her eyes widened. "Isn't that Zell by the gate?"

Rinoa looked at the gate and saw Zell. She felt uneasy and nervous as she saw the look on Zell's face. She immediately stood up.

"Rinoa…" Zell said inaudibly. His eyes welled up with tears.

"S-Squall?"

Zell held her by the shoulders.

"His business conference finished early so he decided to come home early, he wanted to surprise you. But the airplane he was on got engine trouble."

"Hyne!"

"I just learned about it a few minutes ago. The plane exploded. There were no survivors."

* * *

Four months had passed since the accident. There was a search party on the part of the ocean where the explosion took place. A number of corpses were found. But Squall's body was never found. They said that the fishes ate the corpses of the other passengers.

At first Rinoa couldn't accept the truth. She believed that Squall is still alive, that he will come back to them. But with the passing of days, she slowly accepted everything. She had to be strong, for the sake of their son.

She gazed at the little baby boy at her side. He was sleeping soundly after she breastfed him. The baby had Squall's blue eyes, she did not have to guess that he will look like his father someday.

At least Squall left her something to remember him by. She named him Julien, a name Squall chose for their son.

The door slowly opened. A nurse came in to bring back Julien in the nursery. But she was not the only one who went in. An elderly man walked in.

"Your son is very healthy. Unlike Squall who was underweight… many thought he would die as a baby," the man said.

As she handed her son to the nurse, she asked him, "Umm… do I know you?"

"I have to introduce myself since the two of us never met. But I think you have heard of me. I am Laguna Loire, Squall's father."

The nurse quickly got out of the room, sensing that the conversation will be personal.

"Why are you here?" Rinoa directly asked. Basing on the facts that she knew of Squall's father, he was selfish and he valued money and reputation over the sake of his own son.

"I came here to offer you one million gil in exchange for Squall's son. My son may be dead but his son will live and continue our legacy."

All the blood rushed to Rinoa's head. All the pain and sufferings she kept inside since Squall died surfaced.

"How dare you! You disowned your son and now that Squall is gone you want to buy our son? My son is not for sale, Mr. Loire! And I will never allow him to experience what Squall did when he was under your care! My son will be loved and cared for! He will not be a robot that you will control his every movement!"

"Two million gil."

"Even if you make that ten million, I will never accept that!"

"How would you provide for your son? You are an undergraduate! And the money that Squall left, I am sure it's almost gone by now! Are you going to let your child die of hunger just because of pride?"

"My son will not die of hunger, Mr. Loire, because I will do everything for my son. The important thing is that he will be loved and he will live with the people who love him. Unlike you and your sister, you are not people because you do not know how to love!"

Laguna's face darkened.

"You better watch your mouth, young lady," he said sternly.

"I will say what I want to say. I am not afraid of you or your money like other people. I think it's time for you to know what you really are. You are nothing! I think this conversation is over. You can leave now, Mr. Loire," Rinoa coldly said.

Laguna stood there, estimating Rinoa. But Rinoa held her head high and looked straight at the man in front of her.

The old man turned and hastily walked out of the room.

* * *

Squall's body was like a ball as the waves tossed him back and forth. He kept on shouting.

"You abandoned me, Father!"

Laguna suddenly woke up and sat up. He felt as if he was the one who was drowning and breathed heavily. That same image of Squall came to his dreams every night since the day he learned that Squall died. Another dream that haunted him was that the one who was buried was himself. Everyone he knew was there, but they were rejoicing. Not a single soul was crying.

"Did I really make a mistake?" he asked himself softly.

His green eyes landed on the full length mirror in his bedroom. He gazed at himself.

What his eyes saw was a very old man, full of sadness.

He recollected his life. All his time was spent on his job, on expanding his business. The little things that brought happiness to ordinary people were not part of his memory.

He deserted his son. He never saw Squall as he grew up and became a man. Laguna saw the importance of Squall when he knew that he can use and take advantage of his own son.

He was like a machine. He had no feelings. He did not have a heart. Rinoa was right.

He got up from bed. He could not do anything for Squall. But there was still Rinoa and his grandson. With them, he could make up for all his losses. He could make up with Squall's family.

It was still five in the morning, but his decision could not wait.

Zell, who just woke up, was surprised when he received a phone call from Laguna Loire.

* * *

Rinoa could not believe the amount of money written on the check that Zell gave her.

"Accept this, Rinoa. This is Squall's money. He had himself insured so that whatever happens to him, he will not leave you penniless."

"Why did this just arrive now?" she asked while patting Julien on his back.

"You know insurance companies, they want to be very sure that their client is indeed dead before they send this out. Four months of searching and no body is found, they said that that is enough for a proof that Squall is indeed dead."

The last words Zell said brought sadness to Rinoa, but she kept that to herself.

"Thank you, Zell, for being a friend. I owe you too much."

"That's nothing, Rinoa. Besides this is just my way of paying up. Did you know that I did everything just to stop Squall from marrying you? I thought you were not good enough for him. Then I realized that you were just what he needed. I have never seen him happier since we became friends."

"Please hold your godchild for a while. I'll just put this check in my bag," she said as she gave Julien to Zell.

When the three of them arrived at the small chapel where a mass will be celebrated for Squall's soul, there were already many people inside. Almost everyone were Squall's officemates.

Rinoa willed herself to be strong. It was really sad now that Squall is gone from her life, but as his wife, she had to do everything to make sure Squall is in his proper resting place. She won't be able to visit his grave but Squall would be always in her memory.

The mass started.

She did not know whether Julien was grieving or just hungry because he suddenly burst into tears. Rinoa readily solved the problem because she had a bottle of milk in her bag.

The mass was halfway finished when Zell lightly tapped her arm.

"Look at who came to offer his condolences."

She turned her head and looked at the person who had just arrived.

Seifer.

He sat down at the back of the chapel but he never took his eyes off Rinoa and her son.

When the mass ended, Seifer approached Rinoa. He extended his hand to her.

"Condolence," he said.

Rinoa couldn't do anything but accept his hand. A lot of people were there and she did not want them to think that she is rude.

"We were not exactly friends but Squall and I went through a lot," Seifer continued.

Rinoa remained silent.

"If there is anything I could do to help, just call and I will do the best I can."

* * *

**A/N:** First of all, my deepest apology to everyone! After hibernating for more than three months, I had just posted the latest chappy! Please please don't be mad at me! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!

**_Fuuga Kumi_**: Yes, she's pregnant! Thanks so much!

**_Kayuri_**: Hope you enjoyed this chappy!

**_Birdychick_**: Thank you!

**_hilary_**: Two more chappies and this story will come to an end. Thanks!

**_KimBob_**: Thank you! Great rhyme!

**_SoulSwhispers666_**: I'm sorry… but cliffys are great, imo. Hehe!

**_r1za cam1le_**: I am the one who is late in updating. Sorry for that. Thanks for the review!

**_Vanilla.Wings_**: I am so so sorry! I am so glad you liked this fid. Thanks!

**_Kupo_**: Thank you so much! I have not yet read and reviewed your fic! And for that I am very sorry. I'm still catching up with my reading!

**_Fr33k SYl3 23_**: Kabayan! Kumusta? I'm from Bulacan. Sad to say but I do not watch Filipino telenovelas. Hehe! Thanks so much!

**_Rikku_**: Thank you so much!

**_Melian and Luthien_**: Woah! I'm so overwhelmed with your review! I am so sorry for the super late update! I'm currently working on Chapter Nine… I hope I'd be able to post it ASAP! Thanks for your never ending support!

**_Rhi-an_**: Well, Seifer's back! And he's going to make a lot of appearances in the next chappy!

**_Etherealist_**: Hehe! wink Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing!

**_PasifikStaR_**: Thank you so much! I'm really sorry I haven't started reading and reviewing your new fics! I still have a long way to go! Lots of new FF8 fics! I love your works! Thanks again!

**_FrOm ABovE_**: Squall looks so adorable in a baby store! Thanks for the review!

**_anonymous_**: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you appreciate the scenario and the story! Thanks for the review!

**_faery-of-fiction_**: Wow! Your review meant a lot to me! Thanks so much! You gave me the much needed boost to continue writing fics after my very long hiatus. Hehe!

**_c-kai_**: Hehe! Nice timing, right? Thanks for R&R!

**_Manjo Bouvier_**: Thanks so much!

**_LionHeart823_**: I am so sorry for the delay of the update! Really I am! Hope you liked this chappy as well! Thanks again!

**_trekken46_**: Lots of questions… Hope some of those questions were answered with this chappy. I am very thankful for your review! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this update! Thanks!

Please R&R! Comments, suggestions and criticisms are greatly encouraged. Thanks!

**_bembem_**


	9. Chapter Nine

**You Are The One For Me**

**Chapter Nine**

Rinoa put half of the money that she got from the insurance in a trust fund for Julien. The other half she used to establish a business. She rented a stall in one of the malls in Esthar and put up a boutique which caters to children's clothes, toys and things. All types of things that a child could use from one month to ten years are there.

Zell helped Rinoa with the papers and permits needed to put up the boutique. When the boutique opened, it had quite a number of customers already. Rinoa guessed that Zell was also the one responsible for that. Maybe Zell had already endorsed her shop to his acquaintances.

Zell visited her house weekly and played with his godchild.

"You're an expert at changing diapers, huh?" she commented after Zell changed Julien's diaper.

"Don't tell me you're going to hire me as his babysitter?" the blonde asked incredulously.

"No! Mommy's still enjoying taking care of Julien. I'd just like to suggest that maybe it's the proper time for you to get settled down."

"That would be very difficult… I am very particular with women."

"Well, what kind of girl are you looking for?" she asked.

"Someone like you."

"Zell… You are the best friend I ever had. Please don't let our friendship be ruined."

Zell hung his head low and sighed.

"You still love him?"

"Yes. And I will love Squall forever."

Zell carried Julien in his arms. He forced a smile.

"I will always be your friend, Rinoa."

"Thank you, Zell," she said gratefully.

"Well, because I admitted my feelings for you, I might as well admit everything."

With her questioning eyes looking at him, she waited for him to continue.

"Do you still remember the check that I gave you? The one I said that came from the insurance company? The truth is that came from Mr. Laguna Loire. I lied to you because he did not want you to know that the money came from him."

"And why did he do that? So someday he could take Julien away from me?"

Zell shook his head.

"You are wrong about his intentions. He just wanted to help. He wanted to do the things he wasn't able to do for Squall. The man has changed, Rinoa. And that money was not the only help he had given to you and Julien. This house that you're living in, Squall was still paying for it. Mr. Loire paid for this house in full. He wanted to help you both if you'll just give him a chance."

* * *

The elderly man Rinoa had talked to when she gave birth at the hospital was not the same man that was in front of her. Laguna Loire was able to walk then, but now he sat on a wheelchair. Even his sister Edea had changed. Her haughty look was gone. Instead, what Rinoa saw was a tired spinster.

"Thank you so much for visiting us here," Laguna humbly said.

"I wanted to thank you personally for the help you've given us. Don't worry, I'll pay you."

"There's no need to do that, Rinoa. That money is for you and your son. Even this house belongs to both of you. The two of you will inherit my money and everything I own when I die."

Rinoa stood there speechless.

"May I please hold my grandchild… just for a little while?" Laguna asked.

Rinoa gently handed Julien to Squall's father. The first thing Julien did was grab Laguna's nose.

Laguna laughed.

"This is one playful child!"

"And he looks exactly like Squall," Edea commented.

Rinoa felt as if Laguna and Edea looked a bit younger. Julien brought a different kind of happiness to Squall's family. Zell was right, they had really changed.

Laguna diverted his attention from Julien to Rinoa.

"This house is too big for Edea and me. I hope you'll come live with us."

"I can't leave my parents," Rinoa said.

"No problem. Why don't you all move here? We are one family now."

"Mr. Loire…"

"Father, Rinoa. Please call me Father. And please grant me this one wish. Please allow an old man to repent for his sins."

* * *

Julien's first birthday was celebrated at the huge mansion of the Loires. The grandparents were more excited than Rinoa. Both sides came from both ends of the world, But Rinoa noticed that the four grandparents were one once it involved Julien's sake. Rinoa feared that Julien will grow spoiled because of them.

But she would never allow that. The four seniors never interfered with Rinoa's decisions concerning her son. They let Rinoa do her rights as Julien's mother.

Laguna invited his colleague's children. And that included Xu with her five-month old daughter.

But Xu and her daughter were not able to make it. Maybe because Xu was embarrassed with the way she treated Rinoa then, or maybe she just really had an important thing to attend to. Rinoa did not bother to know why.

Instead, they sent a gift for Julien. And the delivery boy was Seifer.

Rinoa needed to be cordial to Seifer.

"You have a wonderful son," he said as he looked at Julien who was held by Vincent.

"Yes, thank you," Rinoa said.

"Xu has a daughter. Maybe we could fix them up when they get older."

"I'll give Julien his right to choose for himself."

"Are you still mad at my family that's why you treat me coldly?"

Rinoa looked at Seifer. This was the one she had loved, her first love, the one she dreamed of marrying someday. She thought Seifer was really the one for her.

"You did not want to be involved in a scandal, that's why you decided to wash your hands. If you had not laid off my father, I would have understood your family."

"Rinoa, that was my father's decision. I'm just his son that's why I had to obey him."

"You do not have to obey your father's wishes at all times. And I don't think you just followed orders, you also did not want to get involved in that mess."

Seifer looked at his feet.

"You are right. And I am ashamed of what I did. If you can just find it your heart to forgive me."

"Excuse me. My son needs me." And Rinoa left Seifer.

* * *

The next time she saw Seifer was at her boutique. He had a bouquet of flowers.

"What's that? A peace offering?" she asked.

"You can say that. But I also wanted to show you what I really feel."

"Are you going to court me?"

Seifer smiled.

"You still haven't changed. You still go straight to the point."

"Forget what you're thinking, Seifer. I have changed."

"It's been more than a year already, Rinoa. I waited before coming to you."

"Do you want to make me laugh, Seifer? You're going to court me now because I'm now one of the heirs to the wealth of the Loires? You want me now because I am no longer a simple maid?"

"I had feelings for you when you were still a maid."

"But you did not notice me because we did not look good together."

"I made a mistake, Rinoa. I want to make it right."

Rinoa shook her head. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Any feelings I had for you are gone. There are lots of girls out there, go to them. You had your chance then, but you threw it away."

"Life is full of second chances. Maybe you can't accept me now, but I will prove to you that I really am telling you the truth. I really love you, Rinoa. I will not stop until you're not mine."

"There's only one man who holds my heart, Seifer, and he's dead." She turned her back on him. She approached the customers who had just opened the boutique door.

When she looked at Seifer, he was no longer there. But he left the flowers at the counter.

* * *

The next days witnessed Seifer as a very persistent suitor. He went to the Loires' house weekly. He tried to win the four senior's trust.

Rinoa could not prohibit Seifer from going to their house. When she arrives there, he's already inside the house. Either Squall's father of Edea invited him inside.

Seifer focused on Rinoa's parents who were bitter at the Almasys'. He brought gifts and if there was a chance, he would help Vincent with some housework.

And Rinoa noticed that her parents were beginning to grow fond of Seifer!

"Why won't you go out and talk to Seifer?" Julia said when Rinoa refused go out of her room.

"I don't want to leave Julien alone."

"If that's the case, I'll take care of Julien."

"Mommy." Rinoa did not bother to show her annoyance at Seifer. "You did not even want to see Seifer's shadow when he treated us miserably. Whose side are you really on?"

"I just realized that he really has good intentions for you. I can see that he really loves you."

"Let him rot waiting for nothing!"

But she could not avoid Seifer at all times.

One time, she came home from the boutique and saw Seifer in the living room. Seifer was playing with Julien. And Julien was very happy.

Seifer stopped playing with her son when he noticed her standing. He carried Julien in his arms and carefully handed the baby to Rinoa.

"Julien's growing fast. He needs a father. Someone who would take care of him and love him. I'm ready to be that someone, Rinoa, if you'd just give me a chance."

"He could have been your son, Seifer, if you had only been braver. If you had listened to your heart rather than what other people would say, I would have been yours." Rinoa left the room.

* * *

Julien was already asleep. His nanny was preparing herself to sleep beside Julien's crib.

Rinoa knew she had to go back to her bedroom. She needed to rest. Tomorrow she would go back to the university. She would finish her course. She had already hired someone else to manage her boutique. She would just visit the boutique from time to time.

She was already on her way to her room when she saw her father-in-law by her bedroom door.

"I was hoping I could talk to you, Rinoa," Laguna said.

"About what, Father?"

"If ever you would like to get married again, I would not interfere. You have the right to be happy. And I would not want you to waste your life… You're still young, Rinoa."

"Father, I don't have any plan to get married again."

"If you think I'd get in the way in your decisions, don't worry. You're free to choose any man you'd like to marry. I just want to make sure that whoever you'd choose, he should love Julien and he should be a good father to my grandson." Laguna rolled himself on his wheelchair and returned to his room at the end of the corridor.

Rinoa sensed that there was only one man Laguna was referring to who would be a good father to Julien. Seifer.

* * *

**A/N:** First of all... my deepest apologies. When I uploaded Chapter 8 I was already nearing completion of Chapter 9. Well, again... another one-month-delay! My boyfriend of four years and I recently broke up... I locked myself in my room for a couple of weeks, just moping around and lying in my bed, feeling stupid and depressed, crying over love stories and romantic novels. Anyways, time to move on. I'm already finished with Chapter 10! I'll post it soon if I'm in a good mood.

Again, thanks to all you guys who reviewed! I really appreciate each comment, criticism, praise and flame (if there is any). Thanks so much!!! hugs everyone

**_michsa_**: Thanks! I hope you also liked this chapter.

**_starquestor_**: The answers to your questions... some are in this chapter and the rest are in the next chapter! I'll be posting it real soon! Thanks so much!

**_Bighearted Fan_**: Here's the latest chappy! Thanks you very much!

**_PasifiKStaR_**: Still haven't finished catching up with all the reading! Anyways, I'm planning to spend the next days reading your updates as well as the other writers'. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!

**_Kayuri_**: Thanks for the review even though Chapter 8 was quite sad.

**_LionHeart823_**: Hehe! I do not hate Seifer... just a little. I think he really looks cute when paired with Quistis.

**_trekken46_**: Well, there's still Chapter 10 coming up...

**_LinkTurambar_**: Julien was supposed to be the name of my sister's baby... the baby was a boy according to the ultrasound. But she gave birth to a girl and named her Julienne Marie. Anyways, thanks! I'll upload the last chappy asap!

**_Manjo Bouvier_**: No, Chapter 8 is not the end. There's still one more chappy after this.

**_angel-brokensorrow_**: I'm a super Squall-Rinoa fanatic! Well, Squall's OOC, as well as everyone else.

**_r1za cam1le_**: Thank you so much! One more chapter to go and this fic's complete!

Please R&R! Comments, suggestions and criticisms are greatly encouraged. Thanks!

**_bembem_**


	10. Chapter Ten

**You Are The One For Me**

**Chapter Ten**

It was almost two years since Squall died. If Rinoa would get married again, no one would say that it was too soon. Her son needed a father.

But Rinoa, did she need a husband?

Nights were cold and lonely, especially at this time of the year. Christmas was just around the corner. She longed for someone at her side. She yearned for arms that would hold her tight, telling her everything would be alright.

Rinoa gazed at her son. With his soft brown hair flipping in the gentle breeze, he was happily chasing the butterflies in the garden. Each day, Julien looked a lot like Squall.

"Good afternoon!"

She whirled around and saw a smiling Seifer. She remembered the first time she saw him. She just stood dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. She was almost deaf because of the loud hammering of her heart in her chest. But that was many years ago. Seifer's face had changed a lot. Gone was the youthful charm but it was replaced by maturity. She could say that he looked a lot more appealing nowadays.

He handed her a bouquet of long stemmed roses.

"Aren't you tired of bringing me gifts?" she asked him.

"I want to because it makes me happy." He sat down at one of the chairs across her. He was facing her, not breaking eye contact with Rinoa.

"You've been courting me for a long time, Seifer. You had gained my parents' and my father-in-law's trusts. Even Julien seems to like your company."

"You? Are you still mad at me? Will you forgive me for the mistakes I had done to you?"

Rinoa sighed deeply. She glanced at her son who was chased by his nanny.

"The anger is gone, Seifer. If you need forgiveness, I will gladly give it to you."

"Thank you!" Seifer said, his eyes shining. "Does that mean I have a chance with you? I'm not rushing you into marriage, Rinoa."

"Seifer, I would even get married today if I love the man I will marry. The problem is I don't love you anymore and I can't love you ever."

Seifer was astonished.

"Maybe you just need more time…"

Rinoa shook her head repeatedly.

"I only see you as a friend. I only love one. And if that love is gone, it could never be brought back. As of now, the only man I love is Squall. Maybe someday I would meet some man that I would learn to love, but as of now, no one can replace my husband."

"Rinoa…"

"You're only wasting your time if you'd continue pursuing me. My parents like you, Squall's father likes you, and you could even be a good father to my son. The only problem is me, Seifer. I cannot marry you. I can't be a wife to you because I don't have feelings for you."

"I know I have a chance with you, Rinoa. I'm not losing hope. I know you'd learn to love me again. You just have to forget about Squall."

"You'd just have problems with what you're about to do. There are lots of women out there. I'm sure one of them would be the one who would make you happy."

"No! You are that woman, Rinoa!"

Rinoa stared at Seifer. Was his love for her the reason why he would not give up on her? There was still the inheritance she'd get. And wasn't the reason he laid eyes on her when she was younger was because Seifer thought Squall was courting her? If Seifer would have Rinoa, he would triumph. His victory over Squall.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Rinoa was still not sleepy. Before Seifer left, he threatened her that he would never give up. It seemed like he would do anything just to have her.

She was not afraid of Seifer's threat. She was infuriated. There was one thing she could not stand: a man who was persuasive! If she did not want something, she really did not want it! And if she wanted something, she really wanted it.

She closed the window. She was shivering from the cold wind.

When she got back in the bed, she willed herself to sleep. She had to wake up early tomorrow and she would not want herself to be groggy at school just because of thinking of a man who was not important in her life.

Her mind drifted back to her husband. She missed him so much. Why couldn't they understand that he is the only man for her? She weeped as she thought of their happy times together. She never thought Squall would be the man he was when they got married. He was a perfect husband. She prayed to Hyne that He would tell Squall how much she missed and loved him.

As drowsiness started to wash over her, a dream started.

That dream was the same dream that visited her almost every night.

Squall was alive. And he was with her. And in that dream, as he was claiming her body, he kept whispering in her ear that he loved her.

"Squall… Squall…" she moaned. She would raise her arms to embrace her husband.

She would always wake up at this point because the only thing she was embracing was the cold air. But now she woke up because she felt her arms embrace a person!

She felt his weight on her. And his lips were already traveling downwards on her body!

This was clearly not a dream!

And it was impossible that Squall was the man who was with her now! She could already see Seifer's face. He was the only person who would force himself on her!

She pushed back the man with all her strength.

"Rinoa!"

There was only one thing on Rinoa's mind, to defend herself! No one had the right to own her body except for Squall!

She immediately grabbed the lampshade that was beside her bed. She struck the man's head with the lamp.

The man immediately fell on the floor. Rinoa ran towards the switch for the bedroom light. When light flooded the room, she saw the man. He was holding the right side of his head as he was standing. She rushed to the drawer where she hid a gun that Laguna gave her for emergency situations like this one.

She pointed the gun at him.

"You just try to take a step further and—" She was cut off as she saw the man's face who was standing before her.

"I have always known that you were a tigress."

"S-Squall?" She could not believe what she was seeing.

Squall smiled at her.

"Maybe I should have woken you up first. But it has been a very long time since I last saw you. I missed you a lot, Rin."

Rinoa lowered the gun she was holding. She blinked several times. Were all of these just a hallucination? Or was she still dreaming?"

Squall walked towards her and locked her in his arms.

"I'm alive, Rin," he said as he embraced her.

Rinoa embraced Squall tightly, feeling his warm arms around her, still trying to believe that he was really here. _He really is here!_

Rinoa pulled back after a while and peered into his blue eyes. "B-But how? All of us thought you were dead. Why did you come back just now?"

Squall started to explain.

"I was with a group of people who jumped out of the planed just before it exploded. But I still got wounded when I was hit by a big piece of metal from the plane. I floated for a number of days and I found myself washed up on a shore of an island. There were natives there who took care of me. The problem was we could not communicate with each other and there was no way for me to leave the island.

A huge storm came about a week ago and a cargo ship stopped by the island. When the storm was gone I asked the captain to take me with them. They boarded at Balamb and from there I contacted Zell."

"Zell? Why didn't he tell me that you're alive?"

"He thought you had already fallen for Seifer. The talk of the town nowadays is your forthcoming marriage to him."

"What?" she asked incredulously. She did not know that! _So that was what Seifer is up to!_

"Because of that, I decided to secretly come back here and know the truth from you."

"You're alive, Squall. I can not marry Seifer."

Squall lovingly held her chin and lifted her face.

"If he is the one you love now, I would remain dead for the world."

"You'd sacrifice yourself?"

"I would not want to force or ask you to love me, Rin. All my life I had been asking people to love me. I'm tired. If no one would love me, I'd still live. But if you would love me, love me because that is what you want and that is what you feel. Do not love me just because I'm your husband and the father of our son."

Rinoa put her arms around Squall's neck and pulled her closer to him. She kissed him tenderly on the lips.

When their lips parted, she asked him. "Does that answer your question?"

"But why are you getting married to Seifer?" Squall asked again.

"And who told you that? I'd never marry him! Whoever's spreading around those lies is making a huge mistake." Then she realized that that maybe the reason why Seifer was so insistent that they get married. He did not want to embarrass himself.

She pulled herself away from Squall's embrace. Squall looked at her, his eyes wondering.

"I want to show you our son. He looks like you."

Squall remained standing.

"I went to see him first when I got here. I'd introduce myself tomorrow. I don't want to disturb his sleep."

Squall carried Rinoa and laid her gently on the bed.

"Besides, I have much more important things to do."

He was about to kiss her on the lips when Rinoa pushed himself gently.

"Why?"

"You were gone almost two years but your reason wasn't enough to just forget our problem."

"Problem? I thought everything's okay now! Father and Aunt Edea are okay now. And Seifer will be out of our lives forever. He cannot pursue you now that I'm here."

Rinoa wrinkled her forehead.

"When you left, I told you I love you. And up to now I still tell you that I love you. But you never tell me that you love me!"

Squall chuckled.

"I'd let you feel what I feel for you, Rin."

He held Rinoa's face lovingly in his two hands.

"I love you, Rinoa. And the time that we spent apart made me love you even more. The only thing that kept me alive during those two years was you, Rin. When I arrived in Balamb, I wanted to get home as soon as possible. I love you so much, Rinoa."

Rinoa embraced Squall.

"You can stop talking now."

As Squall and Rinoa resumed kissing each other, Rinoa knew she'd be late for her class tomorrow. Heck, she might even miss her classes. But was that still important?

**THE END**

* * *

****

**A/N:** Finally! The last chapter! I hope you guys liked this story. Thank you so much for all the reviews that you guys sent! I really am grateful for everything! (hugs everyone)

_**Fr33k SYl3 23**_: Hi! Meycauayan is near to where I live. I live in Marilao. I have relatives in Meycauayan. Hehe! Yes, I know PasifiKStaR's half-Filipina... Though I haven't had the time to send her an e-mail. Sige, e-mail kita asap... Puro chat kasi inaatupag ko ngayon e... hehehe!

_**starquestor**_: I hope I was able to emphasize a bit more on Rinoa... Thanks so much for the suggestion and the review!

_**shortie630**_: Thanks! I'm a SquallXRinoa fan forever! There's no way I'd end a story with either of them paired up with another. Hehe!

**Pretty Like Drugs**: Thank you so much! Squall's very much alive and in Rinoa's arms. Hehe!

_**trekken46**_: Squall's alive! Wee! I love happy SquallXRinoa endings! Thanks so much for everything!

_**PasifiKStaR**_: Well, this is the final chappy! Thank you so much for the reviews. I just hope the ending isn't too mushy or something.

_**Rinoa Leonheartilly**_: Lolz. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this last chapter!

_**Bighearted fan**_: (blush) So far, I'm okay. Thank you very much!

_**angel-brokensorrow**_: Never in my life I'll get Seifer and Rinoa together. As far as I'm concerned Squall and Rinoa belong to each other and no one else. Hehe! Thanks!

_**LionHeart823**_: Hehe! I'll be starting on my first Seiftis asap! Thank you!

_**Manjo Bouvier**_: This is the last chapter and this fic's finished! Thanks so much!

And to everyone else out there, thank you for all the reviews you had sent me for the past 9 chapters!

_**bembem**_


End file.
